


金丝笼ABO

by Augu717



Category: ABO - Fandom, 耽美 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 58,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augu717/pseuds/Augu717
Summary: 高H|狗血|强制爱|ABO|HE简介：他像条被剖开腹后丢在砧板上的鱼，甩着尾巴垂死挣扎
Kudos: 85





	1. 第一章

贺铖回来的时候已经是凌晨三点多了，他脱了外套，去套间里的洗手间洗漱，摸着黑上床，还有些凉的手掌贴在兰成的腰上轻轻揉了揉，灼热的呼吸混杂着淡淡的酒气喷在兰成的耳后。  
兰成在他开门进屋的时候就已经醒了，但他还是闭着眼睛装睡，不然让贺铖知道了，还不定怎么折腾他。  
那只手掌不满足于只在那段细瘦的腰身上抚摸，他撩开兰成的睡衣，一手向上用指节掐起一颗肿胀未消的乳首，动着手指来回搓捻着，兰成不舒服地向后弓身，想要避开在自己胸前作怪的手，却不想撞到了贺铖胯下那个硬邦邦的肉棍。  
贺铖挺腰在他臀上顶了两下，凑到兰成耳边说，“我硬了。”  
兰成反手去推他的胯骨，身子往前躲，“贺铖，我今天要上班，不想做。”  
贺铖笑着说，“我给你放假。”说完钳住他的手腕，顺势把他拉起来摆成跪趴的姿势，两手反剪到身后，他捞起刚才被自己扔到床下的领带把兰成的两只手绑起来。  
在自己的内裤被扒到膝弯时，那根熟悉的硬热轻车熟路地顶开后穴，无视一路的阻碍直顶到最深处，阴囊啪地拍在他的臀上，兰成的脸顿时疼得发白，两手紧紧握拳，修剪整齐的指甲压如掌心，留下一道道发白的印记。  
贺铖懒得做前戏，从来都是想做了直接脱裤子提枪就上，他的阴茎又粗长，无论多少次都让兰成觉得难以承受。  
“贺……贺铖……疼……”兰成膝盖上青紫的淤伤还没好，还是上次贺铖把他带到公司里要他跪在办公桌底下给他口交时弄出来的伤，可贺铖从来不记得这些，也不会管，这样跪着的姿势，让那块伤处不断地随着贺铖抽插在床单上摩擦，兰成实在疼得跪不住了，腿脚发软地扑在被子上，颤声叫着贺铖的名字，想让他轻一些。  
可他腿伸直了腰臀就塌了下去，让贺铖的进出不再顺利，贺铖拍了拍他的屁股，“真把你养娇气了，屁股撅高点。”  
兰成只能颤巍巍地把两条长腿再收回来，重新跪好。  
贺铖一边操他一边捏他的腰，“想我了吗？”  
兰成没说话。  
“问你话呢，想你老公了没？”贺铖“啧”了声，猛地顶到肉穴深处，生殖腔被他粗暴的动作撞开一条极细的小缝。  
你不是我老公。没有人的老公会这么对自己的爱人的，他口口声声地说着爱自己，但他所说的爱对于兰成而言，更像是对于一种新奇玩具的喜爱。  
贺铖显然感觉到了，于是他开始朝那处发力顶撞，虽然现在不是兰成的发情期，无论他怎么用力，那处都不会打开，但这种强行凿开生殖腔口的行为却让兰成疼痛不已，他蓦地瞪大了双眼，生理性的泪水顺着眼角不断滑落，跌在枕头上，他张了张嘴却发不出任何声音，只有从喉咙里不断往上反的血腥味儿。  
“乖宝，你生殖腔被老公操开了，”贺铖伏到他的背上，下身抵住腔口的缝隙研磨，咬住他后颈腺体所在的那块皮肉，他把信息素强行灌注到兰成的身上，给他加了个更深的临时标记，“下个月就是发情期了吧，到时候给我生个孩子。”  
兰成额头上不断渗着冷汗，不要，他不能被贺铖完全标记，那样他就真的永远都离不开贺铖了，他不想一辈子都被贺铖禁锢在身边，如同性奴一样，随时随地毫无尊严地被人抓过来就上，他要在下个月之前抓紧一切机会逃离这里。  
贺铖知道他心里在想什么，他伸手揪了下兰成的乳尖。  
兰成被胸前突然的刺激激得回了神，呜咽了声。  
“到时候这里出奶了，给不给老公喝？”贺铖用指腹搓了搓那颗肿胀的红豆。  
兰成摇头。  
贺铖笑了声，不把他的反抗当回事，“好了，你乖乖的，我就操不进去了。”  
兰成咬着枕头，被身后贺铖一下比一下更深的顶撞逼出难以自持的呻吟声。  
“叫出来。”贺铖把手指伸到他嘴边，强行撬开他紧闭的牙关，把枕头一把扯出扔到地上，继而又是一阵疾风骤雨般地疯狂操弄。  
兰成额前的头发被汗水打湿垂落下来，一缕缕黏在脸上，他实在受不了，他崩溃地哭叫出声，“求……求你，快射吧……”  
贺铖的性器却在听到他的声音后又胀了一圈，本就被撑到极致的紧窄穴口此刻更是几乎透明，他拔出了阴茎，抽掉绑着兰成双手的领带，按住兰成的汗湿的腰背给他翻了个身。  
兰成的脸哭得脏兮兮的，交错着泪痕，眼尾晕着一抹红，一身莹白的皮肤上镶嵌着两颗红通通的乳粒，他双手被束缚太久还有些回不过血，手腕上更是两道深深的红色勒痕。  
贺铖就喜欢看他这副模样，他咽了口唾沫，捏开兰成的下颌，直接把水光淋漓的性器捅进兰成的嘴里，兰成的嘴小，刚进了个肉头就再进不去了，他也不勉强，就在那蓄着一汪水的浅浅的口腔里抽插起来。  
兰成被操得有些晕了头，但他被贺铖刻意调教过口活儿，此时就是下意识地去配合贺铖的动作去吮嘴里的东西，把舌头卷起来用舌尖去钻铃口，不一会儿贺铖就粗喘着射到了他嘴里。  
他的阴茎射完也没软，他握着茎身把龟头在兰成被磨得通红的薄唇上抹了几下，让兰成把上面的精水舔干净，又在兰成脸颊上拍了拍，“咽下去。”  
兰成只好捂着嘴把满口的精液吞下去。  
他不喜欢吃这种东西，又腥又苦，刚开始贺铖射到他嘴里逼着他往下咽时，他咽完就吐了，之后几天看到什么都没胃口吃，人也病恹恹地瘦了好多。他本来以为贺铖看到他这样会发善心不再糟践他的嘴，谁知道贺铖只是笑笑，说“多吃几次就习惯了。”接下来连着几天都只要他口交，抵着他的喉咙往里射，兰成要吐就吐，不吃东西就不吃东西，这样的日子过了不到一周，兰成就再也受不了了，他饿得不行，半夜晃悠着爬起来去冰箱里翻吃的。  
冰箱里是满的，兰成随便拿了盒小蛋糕出来，跪在冰箱前面咬着蛋糕吃，蛋糕夹层里有奶油，他吃到奶油的时候条件反射般地又要吐，捂着胃干呕了半天却什么都没吐出来，最后他还是把蛋糕全吃了下去。  
贺铖从手机上看到安在家里的监控中记录下的这一幕，和旁边的林桡说，“这不就治好了。”  
林桡嘴角抽了抽，“你也太禽兽了，好好一小孩儿被你弄成这样。”  
贺铖懒懒地靠在椅子上，“我这也是为他好，给他扳扳那些乱七八糟的毛病，什么洁癖，到我这儿都省省。”


	2. 第二章

兰成在贺铖的公司里做行政秘书，说白了就是贺铖为了把人拴在身边随便安排的一个闲职，性致来了随时就可以在办公室里做。贺铖给他划了个单独的小隔间做办公的地方，并不过多限制他的行动，不过虽然兰成每天在公司事情很少，但他自己性格比较沉闷，不喜欢和人交流，之前没事做的时候还会翻桌上的医专书，可这几天他却异常烦躁，整个人都被种不安所笼罩着，这让他脑子里乱成一团糟，他想在下个月初的发情期前找机会逃开，可是贺铖似乎已经洞悉了他的想法。  
想到这儿，他有些紧张，他起身给自己冲了杯茶水，看着白瓷杯子里的茶叶慢慢舒展开来，透明的水渐渐变得碧绿，他端到嘴边却没有喝，蒸腾而上的水汽在他的睫毛上熏出极其细小的水珠，兰成把整杯茶水都倒掉了。  
他想到了一个人，那人说不定会有方法，即使会有风险也要去尝试，索性放手一搏吧，反正他现在什么都没有了，这些瞻前顾后的考虑也只是平白地浪费时间和精力。  
兰成第一次查了贺铖最近一周的行程表，发现贺铖大多数的行程都与一个叫天越集团的公司有关。  
天越？兰成揉了揉太阳穴，觉得这个名字似乎有点熟悉，但他一时间却想不起来自己曾经在哪儿听过或是见过了。  
而最近贺铖总是深夜才回家的原因也与天越脱不开干系。贺铖的公司从一年半前就一直跟进的重要药物合作项目已经到了最后一阶段的洽谈，如果普适性调查结果也符合预期的话，那么在年末就可以进行批量生产，贺铖指望着通过这个项目来大赚一笔的，自然是不肯有半分的松懈，可是另一家公司却突然横插进来想要直接以高利润买断这个项目的结果，按照之前所签的合同，末期违约是要交还初期贺铖所投的定金和违约金，贺铖本来是不担心这件事的，一是高额的违约金负责的研究室是肯定拿出来的，二是他和这个研究室已经合作过多次，彼此知根知底，对方绝对不是会中途毁约求利的团队。所以问题就出在这家横杠一脚的天越集团，这家集团是家族企业，祖孙三代做的都是轻工业方向的，没理由突然就对医药感了兴趣，这其中有什么门道兰成猜不透，但对方现在就是铁了心地一定要把项目结果拿到手，贺铖自然是不肯的，但现在天越背后的联邦高层都被惊动出手牵了线，大意应该是让两家各分一半，谁也别硬生生地断了谁的财路。  
兰成面无表情地关掉刚才在网上浏览到的各种关于两家公司在此件事后的猜测报道，兰成并不相信他刚才所看到的这些内容，如果这些真是真的，那这些新闻早就被两家公关删掉了，还能轮得着高高挂在新闻头条上让他们这些普通人随意就看到？他觉得贺铖没那么蠢。  
但是不论真假，贺铖最近忙自己的事情就已经忙到焦头烂额了，他应该不会还那么有闲心来监视自己的一举一动，那么也许这几天就是去找那个人的最好的时机。  
按照那个人当初给他的地址，那么地点就在贺铖公司附近，开车过去不到十分钟，他照往常一样五点一刻避开公司下班高峰期的人潮，等到只有零星几个员工还在公司里的时候才锁门离开。他按照对方给的地址开车过去。  
他没有想到这里居然会是一家糕点店，他推开店门，快步走了进去。整个糕点店冷冷清清的，蛋糕样式也少得可怜，只有一个年轻的男人坐在柜台后面玩手游，兰成虽然很怀疑那个地址的正确性，但还是走到柜台前用指节轻轻敲了下桌面。  
年轻男人听到声音却没抬头，手指还在手机屏幕上划，只是懒懒地说，“挑好了自己看价格表给钱。”  
“有人给了我这里的地址，告诉我这里会有我想要的东西。”兰成说。  
“哦？”男人这一关输了，他把手机倒扣在桌面上，起身打量着兰成，“看来又是个婚后生活不如意的Omega。”  
兰成皱眉，“什么意思？”  
男人弯腰从上了锁的抽屉里取出一个精致的小盒子，通体纯白，什么图案都没有，他递给兰成，“静脉注射，发情期一个月前开始注射，一盒里面只有一管药剂，可以保一年，你现在就已经可以打了，需要我帮忙吗？”男人歪着头嘴角牵起一抹笑意看着兰成，“一般第一次打针自己都下不去手的。”  
“你怎么知道我发情期要到了？”兰成拆开盒子，里面有一次性的注射器和针头，注射管里已经装着浅蓝色液体了。  
“你一进门我就闻到味儿了，这么浓的味道不是刚做过就是快发情了，哦对了，我说得做过指的是那种两情相悦的，那个味道都呛人，”男人把注射器和针头插起来，拉过兰成的手腕，示意他把袖扣解开，把衣袖卷起来，“而来我这里的，全部都是后者。”  
“所以，你也是Omega。”  
“当然，不然你以为我为什么要做这种分分钟就会被关个几十年的事？”男人挑眉，兰成看见他眉尾有颗极小的红痣。  
男人又拿出一根橡皮管和一盒酒精棉，动作十分熟练地给兰成完成了注射，“放心吧，这个针头比医院的还小，我技术也比那群护士好多了，你自己按一会儿，半小时以后连针孔都看不出来，保准不会被发现的。”  
“谢谢，”兰成重新系好袖扣，“多少钱？”  
“不要钱。”男人把盒子丢到自己脚下的小型焚烧炉里，“你就当是去救助站免费领的好了。”  
听他这么说，兰成也只能点头，他低头看着炉里已经被烧成细小的黑灰色烟烬的东西，不解地问，“金属的也可以被瞬间焚烧吗？”  
“不是金属的，这些东西都是用燃点很低的材料做的，就是为了方便销毁，所以如果你要带回家的话，我还要提醒你不要靠近发热源，不然想用的时候连找都找不到了。”男人笑着说，“对了，毕竟都一起做过违法的事了，不如交个朋友吧，我叫叶星辰，名片的话就不给你了，这个小蛋糕送你，是我自己做的，就当我送新朋友的小礼物吧。”  
“我叫兰成，谢谢你。”兰成也对他露出个浅淡的微笑。  
“客气。兰成，希望还有再见面的机会。”


	3. 第三章

兰成没有怀疑叶星辰给他的抑制剂的效果，虽然这管几乎等同在黑市上购买的东西本来就不指望着能是真货，而且他自己也说了这是走非法渠道得来的，但兰成现在也没有别的选择，他只能坚信注射到自己血液里的药剂是有效的，可以保证他在下个月不发情。  
路上堵车了，这很奇怪，因为这条道的车流量一向很少，这种几乎零概率的事件发生了，让兰成产生了些微妙的快感。  
因为在今天很多似乎不可能发生的事情都发生了，这真的很好，不仅极其顺利地解决了发情的问题，还可以在大堵车时一个人安安静静地坐在车里，听着音乐，周围一切仿佛都静止在这完美的一瞬间，让他的思想可以暂时地逃离开现实带给他的痛苦，不必回到那个贺铖为了圈住他给他建的那座笼子里。  
虽然贺铖在物质上极高地满足了他的所有需求，但是对于一个真正生活在社会中的人来说，这种所谓的物质充足真的会给人带来心理上的幸福吗？也许对于某些人来说是可以的，丰富的物质可以在极大程度上满足人在社交关系中的虚荣心，但是兰成并没有这方面的需求，所以贺铖这种“圈养”对于他来讲带来的是精神上的折磨，更何况贺铖还会时不时地对他进行肉体上的凌虐，这让他觉得丧失了作为一个活着的人的尊严。  
兰成如同只被硬生生拗断双翼后再在颈上套上锁链，被禁锁在饰满珠翠的金笼中的白鹭，开始时白鹭由于不甘于被囚于这一方狭隘的笼中，而不惜以死相抗，而主人也不加怜惜，但却会在他每次即将得到解脱的时候施药把他救回来，让他继续被迫在笼中活下去，后来主人会将锁链延长，似是慷慨大方地允许他自由活动，但当他拼命扇起受伤的双翼，忍受着翅膀上的剧痛企图飞离金笼时又会因为链子长度的限制而被迫停滞在空中，远方的蓝天近在咫尺，但他却无论如何都挣脱不开脖颈上坚固的链条，白鹭引颈悲鸣盘旋于空，最终还是脱力摔落回囚笼中。日复一日的努力最终无一例外都是徒劳，这让白鹭渐渐丧失了逃离的信心，他开始逼迫自己习惯现在的状态，甚至渴望通过服从主人的要求来换取些微细小的甜头。  
白鹭最终变为金笼中供人赏玩的雀鸟。  
但兰成却不甘心这样的结局，只要还有一丝机会与可能他都要牢牢抓住，扯住那根救命的藤草，即使被割得满手血痕也不会放开。  
一张音乐碟已经播完了，前面却还在堵车，而且没有一点要向前移动的迹象，兰成于是解开左手的袖扣，果然如叶星辰所说，扎在肘弯处的针眼已经完全消失了，他用指甲把那处极小的血痂剥落下来，皮肤上就只剩下一个几不可见的圆形浅痕，他用食指循着手臂上的静脉血管走，似乎可以感受到那瓶淡蓝色的抑制剂正在在血管里跟随者血液流动。  
但不是所有人都会像他这么淡然不在乎的，毕竟堵了半个多小时，后面的车主已经不耐烦地开始按喇叭了。  
这是有人敲了敲他的车窗，骤然响起的清脆声音猛地把兰成从思绪里扯出来，兰成反射性地打了个哆嗦，然后转头看窗外，降下了车窗，是个看起来年纪很轻的男孩子，脸上画着妆，不过十六七岁的样子，一头有些枯黄的短发，垂下的几缕头发被他挽在耳后，上衣是件洗得有些卷边的半袖，下身穿着条不伦不类的皱巴巴的短裙，身上喷着浓烈的香水，他眨着圆圆的眼睛看着坐在车里驾驶位的人。  
这个车是很贵的牌子，他认得这个车标，所以里面的车主一定也是有钱人，如果顺利的话，今晚就可以吃顿好吃的了。  
“先生您需不需要……我很干净也很便宜……也可以跟您回家……”他怯生生地用手指勾着车窗的边沿，他的声音有些沙哑，需不需要什么自然不必说出口。  
兰成对这种事本来下意识地就要直接拒绝，但是他突然想到了什么，于是他看了一会儿站在自己车门前那个畏畏缩缩的小男妓，还是开口说，“上车吧。”虽然他很清晰地听到后面那个一直在暴躁按喇叭的车主骂了一句什么，但他不是很在乎，毕竟看样子堵车还得有一阵子。  
小男妓露出很惊喜的神情，连忙小跑着从车前绕到副驾驶一边，打开车门小心翼翼地坐了进去，侧身对着兰成，舔了舔干燥的下唇，小声地说，“先生您好，叫我小白就好啦，先生要现在做还是回家？都是一百块钱一次。”  
“嗯，你好，小白。”兰成点了下头，把车窗重新关上，把卷起的袖子放下展平上面的褶皱，接着打开手套箱，在里面摸索着。  
小白本来正闻到车里栀子花的清淡香味转着眼睛去找散发香气的源头，却突然瞄到兰成在箱里摸东西，他顿时有点紧张地揪了下褶皱的裙摆，补充了一句，“先，先生，用道具的话要额外算价钱……”  
兰成笑了，合上了手套箱，向后调整座椅的位置，“过来，就在这里做，不用道具。”  
听到不用道具，小白瞬间舒了口气，毕竟之前有过的关于小玩具的经历都有些痛苦，他连忙应道，“哦哦，好的先生。”然后跨过去坐到兰成的腿上，搂着兰成的脖颈扭了扭腰，暧昧地用下身去蹭兰成的腿间，“您身上的味道真好闻，我刚刚找了好久还以为是车里挂的香水。”他一边蜻蜓点水似的在兰成脸上啄吻，一边腾出只手向下去兰成裆部揉，可是揉了半天，他却发现这位客人并没有勃起，这让他有点慌张，不知道是自己做的不到位还是兰成自身的问题，于是小手便要顺着兰成的皮带往里伸，却被兰成截了下来。  
“只接吻，价钱照付。”兰成按住他的后颈吻了上去。


	4. 第四章

小白很快就反应过来兰成的意思，微微启唇包住兰成的薄薄的上唇轻轻地吮，兰成的嘴唇有些凉，他嗅着兰成身上好闻的味道，一时间有些失神，兰成摸着他的头发，把拇指伸到他嘴里轻轻地搅了几下，“专心。”  
“舌头伸出来。”  
当他刚把舌尖探出，兰成的吻就落了上去，和他表面看起来正相反的是，他的吻绵长狠戾，如同濒临窒息的人贪婪而又疯狂地摄取着他口腔中的空气，这让他的呼吸愈发艰难起来，周围的空气似乎也变得稀薄起来，让他即使急促地翕张着鼻翼依旧无法获取到足够的氧气，他忘记了所有自己曾经学习过的技巧，只能头昏脑沉地趔趄着跟随上兰成的步，他搭在兰成双肩上的手也不自觉地捏紧，感受到手下隐藏在硬廓的黑衬衫下那把削瘦的皮骨。  
在他即将溺死在兰成这汪清冷的泉中时，兰成终于放开了他，四片厮磨许久的唇瓣分开，小白藏在淡妆下的颧骨上晕上抹浅淡的红，还有些呆愣楞地没反应过来这一记让他缠绵长吻已经结束。  
兰成用指腹拭去他被吻得有些红肿的唇上的水迹，眉眼间又恢复了方才的温柔，“喜欢吗？”  
小白点点头，兰成揽住他的肩膀让他可以把头埋在自己的肩上，用手掌循着他的脊背上凸起的骨节一点点地向下摸，怀中人在轻轻地战栗，他说，“谢谢你，小白。”  
接吻的感觉真的很奇妙，也很舒服，即使是和一个陌生人接吻。  
贺铖说得是对的，他的吻总是带着股莫名的戾气，每次都会故意咬破兰成的唇，会如同捕猎的雄狮用锋利的门齿凶狠地钳咬住猎物的脖颈一般，新鲜艳红的血液会顺着被咬破的口子里汩汩流出。  
他喜欢看见自己流血，这会让他很兴奋。  
这很病态。  
但现在兰成似乎可以理解一些他的情绪了，在面对一个柔弱且顺从的人时，是会被激发起深埋在心里卑劣的凌虐欲望，会想要不由自主地去欺辱眼前的人，会喜欢看到因恐惧和惊慌而笼上层朦胧水雾的双眼，那双眼是不敢直视他的，只会胆怯地撩起哭得有些红肿的眼皮从下去悄悄看他，不知道即将降临在自己身上的又会是怎样的责罚。  
“做的时候会痛吗？”兰成开口，打破了车内的寂静。  
小白怔了一下才小声回答，“会的，会痛的。”他在兰成怀里蹭了蹭，换了个更舒服一点的姿势，被兰成抱着的感觉真的太好了，就像是真的有个会温柔待他的人一样，会容许他在自己怀中孩童般的撒娇撒痴，却又不会受到责骂，他开始舍不得离开这样的怀抱了。  
兰成轻轻地叹了口气，在他鬓角枯燥的头发上落下一记吻，“痛的话会哭吗？”  
小白摇摇头后又点头，“不会哭，但很想哭，有的客人好凶，不像先生对我这么好，哭了会被骂，所以不敢哭。”  
“先生以后还会需要我吗？”小白抬起头，看着兰成的眼，他希望兰成以后也可以去找他，他从兰成腿上下来，坐回副驾驶，伸手指向窗外，“我家就在那边。”  
“你一个人住吗？”兰成顺着他指的方向看了看，那里城中村，是这个繁华的城市中被遗弃的角落，住满了同样被遗弃的人。  
“还有别人，不过房间都被隔起来了，先生来的话也只会看见我一个人……或者先生给我打电话，让我去哪里都可以。”小白的声音越来越低，他从来没有这样嫌弃过那个给了自己温暖的小屋，那里面虽然被他收拾得很干净很整洁，甚至他还在附近一家花店后门的垃圾桶里去捡那些因为干枯卷边而被扔掉的花和亮闪闪的包装纸带回家里插在自己床头的小花瓶里，试图给自己的小家来增添明媚的颜色。可是兰成这样身份的人，开得起昂贵的车，穿戴也都精致得体，就像是那些自己只能在电视上才能看到的人一样，这样的人怎么可能会去自己家做那种事呢，而今天兰成同意他上车，只是亲了一回就给他钱，这种好事是可遇而不可求的，他落寞地放弃了自己不切实际的那点期许。  
“去哪里都可以？你不怕我是人贩子，把你卖了？”兰成从手套箱里拿出之前一直就在找的水果味的糖果，又从取出钱包，从里面拿了两张百元钞票折好了一起放到小白掌心里，“刚才的吻很棒，这是额外的奖励。”  
“……先生不是那样的人，先生是我见过最好的人。”小白看着手里的钱和糖，又听到他说“额外”两个字，不好意思地咬了下唇，之前他看到兰成在手套箱里翻东西，还以为是要用道具玩，当时还说用道具的话要算额外的价钱，而现在不仅兰成没用道具，甚至都没有脱裤子，他还给自己额外的奖励。  
“先生，您人真好。”他用指尖碰了碰掌心的那颗水果糖，玻璃纸在暗淡的光下依旧折射出七彩的光束。  
兰成帮他整了整那条被水洗后就没有熨过的小裙子，说，“小白，在见面中对对方的行为产生好感是正常的，但是这并不能作为对这个人本质的判断，很多时候，一个人的善恶需要通过长期的接触才可以最终得出结果，不要因为任何人偶尔的善意就对他这个人的本性下定论。”  
小白似懂非懂地点点头，握紧了手里的东西，塞到短裙的小侧口袋里。  
兰成抽出张便签纸，翻出钢笔在上面写上自己的电话，递给小白，说，“这是我的电话，如果遇到麻烦了可以给我打电话，我会尽量帮忙的，不用担心会打搅到我。”  
小白双手接过那张方形的纸，都说字如其人，但他的字却并不像他这个人看起来那么柔软，而是铁画银钩，劲拔有力，却是很刚硬的感觉。他读书少，只能看出兰成的字很好看，他摸了摸上面的字，发现墨水还没完全干掉，于是擦了一点黑色的墨迹在手指上，他从口袋里掏出手机，对着上面的电话号码认认真真地存下来，然后他才意识到自己还不知道眼前这位好心的客人叫什么名字，于是他问兰成，“先生，我可以怎么称呼您呀？”  
“我姓兰，兰花的兰。”  
“兰先生。”小白低声念着存到了姓名栏里。  
好听的姓，善良的人。


	5. 第五章

前面隐约传来警笛的声音，而漫长的车队也终于开始有了前进的迹象。  
小白和兰成道了别，把手放在短裙的口袋里紧紧捏着里头兰成给的钱一步三回头地离开了，嘴里含着那颗什锦味儿的水果糖，兰成和他摆手示意，脚下踩着油门跟着前面的车往前慢腾腾地挪。  
人性本恶。兰成摇了摇头，希望小白可以明白。不要像自己一样，糊涂着一脚踏进深渊泥沼之中，即使能抽身出来，身上也已经沾染了腥臭的污泥，泥土干涸在皮肤上，再也洗不干净，也再不是从前的那个人了。  
·兰成原本的专业是临床医学，八年本硕连读，他的成绩在系里排在前2%，本来是可以被本研究院的教授直推到A国有合作项目的名校放射医学系读博，可惜他刚拿到直推的名额还没等到录取通知书邮寄到就被贺铖给诓骗到自己身边锁起来了。  
兰成在大学时就认识了贺铖，因为他的公司曾经委托是给自己研究室做关于人体健康扫描的项目，兰成也负责其中一部分的任务，在开会的时候甚至见过贺铖几面，他对这个年纪比自己大不了几岁却已经是如此知名的国有集团的总裁有过极佳的印象，甚至在对方谦和幽默的谈吐中对他生出几分好感，也曾经和贺铖吃饭约会，所以在他刚开完毕业典礼走出礼堂时，看见贺铖在门前等着他并邀请他到自己的酒店共进晚餐时，他没有拒绝，兰成沉寂许久的心在那刻起了一丝波澜。  
可他没有想到的是，那天晚上，他堕入了永远无法清醒的噩梦之中。  
贺铖在他喝的红酒里点了药。  
在他药劲儿上来整个人都昏沉的时候，被贺铖半拖半抱地带到了酒店顶层的套间里，一直到贺铖把他放到床上时，他都还没有产生任何的警惕，他也只以为是自己从没喝过酒，酒量太浅，喝了几口就醉了。因为在他对贺铖的印象里，后者从来不是个会趁人之危的小人，所以他甚至很放心地沉沉地睡了过去。  
贺铖摸了摸他的脸，翻身上床，双腿分开跪在兰成腰侧，低头解了他的衣扣和腰带，等把人扒光了之后，手掌在他光裸的皮肤上来回抚摸，一双漆黑的眼瞳里几乎要迸出火星来，他的目光贪婪地落在兰成身上的每一寸皮肤上，他跟人装了这么久的温雅到现在实在憋不住了，又会有什么关系呢，这个人早晚都会是他的，现在也无非是早了几个月而已，他胯下已经高高翘起，鼓囊囊地斜斜顶在西裤裆部，渗出的前液将柔贴的布料洇湿，他一手揉着那处，一手在兰成腿间流连。他下的药药效已经发作了，隐藏在臀缝里的那个小口里已经开始淌出股股黏滑的清液，贺铖用手抹了蹭在兰成硬挺得笔直的性器上，兰成玉兰般白皙的双腮已经开始泛起不自然的红，他轻声呻吟着挺腰，两条长腿曲起来。  
兰成做了个难以启齿的春梦，他梦见有人在用手套弄他的性器，他追逐着快感不断地挺起腰把自己的性器往那个人的手里凑。直到高潮后泄出来，他才咬着下唇跌回到柔软的床垫里，呼吸依旧很乱，浑身泛起浅浅的粉色。  
他性别分化后，一直到现在都没有找过男友，每年一次的发情期也都是靠去救助机构领的抑制剂来度过的，但由于近年生育率的显着下降，联邦政府对于抑制剂的供给一向很吝啬与严苛，每年领取试剂不仅需要本人亲自来取还需经过身体检查，一旦O被永久标记后，就会拒绝向其提供抑制剂。且长期宣传人工合成药剂会对O的身体造成不可逆的慢性伤害，同时大力支持鼓励AO伴侣之间的直接进行信息素的交换以共同顺利度过发情期。  
兰成就是学医的，他自然不会对这样的言论偏听偏信，的确长期服用抑制剂会造成身体内激素的轻微失调，但并不至于如同政府所说的那么危言耸听，所以他仍是宁可去经历繁琐的体检领取抑制剂。兰成并非不能接受社会的主流思想，在发情期时去找受过A义工来做临时标记，这些A受过严格训练，并且会佩戴信息素隔断手环，以确保不会因为发情O的信息素所影响而理智崩线做出有违规定的事情，所以在安全上是有绝对保障的。  
可是连着七天与一个自己完全不认识的陌生男人躺在床上，贴着肉搂抱再做出那么亲密的动作，这让兰成心里还是有些不舒服。  
*贺铖低低地笑了声，尝了口手上兰成的精液，继而又把手指伸到兰成嘴边，在他唇上细细地抹开了。  
兰成闻到淡淡的腥味儿，他不喜欢这股味道，就稍稍别过头去要避开。贺铖扯了床头的纸巾把手擦干净，然后摸了下他后穴，把手指伸进去按了按，高热湿滑的肠道紧紧地裹住他的手指，让他再也把持不住，他胡乱在里面戳了戳，就抽出来，解了裤带，握住早已斗志昂扬的阴茎戳开那个紧绷的小口。  
兰成骤然吃痛，身子条件反射地往上缩，可贺铖却单手按住他的腰，一点点坚定地把自己完全挤进那个吸魂夺魄的肉穴里。  
由于根本没有扩张，他的身体又是第一次接纳这么粗大的东西，兰成呼吸一滞，剧烈的撕裂和酸胀的痛感让他晕沉的神志猛然抓住一缕清明。  
兰成睁开眼，难以置信地看着伏在自己身上的贺铖，可还没等他思考现下的情况，就被身下的剧痛再次拖回了神魂不清的深渊中，他清瘦的身体随着贺铖粗暴的抽插动作不断地在床铺上晃动着，他半张着嘴想要说话，嗓子里却一阵干涩，喉咙里痛得像被撕裂开了一样，他不明白为什么本应该已经离开的贺铖还在这里，而且还压在他的身上，他的下身好痛，就像有根烧红的铁杵硬生生地被捅进去一样，他有太多想问的了，可他却一句话也说不出来。  
“好疼……”兰成的身体紧绷得有如拉紧的弓弦，声音涩哑。  
贺铖倒是一点也不意外，他低头吻了吻兰成的眼睛，纤长的睫毛搔刮在自己舌面上，带来丝丝的酥麻之感，“醒得好早。”他牵过兰成的手放在小腹上，下身用力，将兰成平坦的腹部顶得凸起，硕大的阴茎隔着那层单薄的皮肉凶狠地撞在兰成汗湿的掌心。  
“打个招呼。”  
兰成的呼吸骤然停滞，他睁大了眼，绯红的眼角滑下滴眼泪，几乎感觉自己被那根又粗又热的东西凿穿了，他下意识地反手揪起床单，腰背向上拱起，却被贺铖又按了回去。  
贺铖抹去他的眼泪，浓烈到化不开的情欲在这一刻倾泻而出，他俯身咬住兰成的唇，锋利的犬齿在把身下人的唇划破。  
“我的宝贝，晚上好。”


	6. 第六章

贺铖下的药让他全身提不起一丝力气，只能绝望地闭上眼不去看那个在自己身上粗暴地烙刻上一个又一个印记的男人，钻心的疼痛从身下蔓延而上，藤蔓一般将他的身体紧紧缠绕起来，让他几乎无法呼吸，兰成咬着牙硬忍下溢到嘴边的呻吟声，之前他无知无觉的破碎呻吟让贺铖异常兴奋，甚至顶弄地更加卖力。他甚至都不知道该怎么推开贺铖，他的初次性爱就是这场由贺铖主导的野蛮强暴，没有任何的温存爱抚，只有粗野悍戾的永无休止地冲撞，他像条被剖开了腹部后丢在砧板上的鱼，垂死挣扎般地甩着尾，却仍躲避不开即将降临在自己身上的噩梦。  
贺铖就像是得到了自己最喜爱的糖果的孩子，一颗颗地剥开糖纸将糖果含到嘴里，无论已经吃了多少都还是不满足，他一遍遍地索要着兰成，几乎把人折腾成一滩水，盈满了腥苦的精液。  
在兰成稍微恢复过意识和体力后，在贺铖又一次去掰他的腿时，他猛地屈膝狠狠地顶上贺铖腿间的孽根。  
突然袭来的剧痛让贺铖条件反射地抓过他的小腿往下折，他手劲儿本来就大，之前从过几年军，这种军队里格斗时才会用上的动作，让兰成的小腿险些直接骨裂，兰成连疼都叫不出来了，小腿抽搐着蜷缩起来。贺铖却也顾不得兰成的状态了，自己跌坐在床边，额头上渗出冷汗，挨过了那阵钻心刺骨的疼后才转过头去看兰成，他跨坐在兰成的腰侧，硬是抻直了他曲起来捂着的小腿，手掌用力钳住兰成的脖颈，兰成的呼吸愈来愈困难，大脑的激素缺氧让他眼前发白，腿脚无意识地在床单上乱蹬。  
贺铖在他即将窒息的时候松开了手，兰成的脖子上留下了已经青紫的指痕。  
兰成剧烈地咳嗽，说出的第一句话却是，“强奸犯！”  
贺铖被他的态度气笑了，面目狰狞起来，嘴角微微勾起，挂上抹残忍的笑意，“我是强奸犯？要不要我给你见识一下真正的强奸犯是什么样的？”说完从地上捡起兰成的衬衫把他的手捆起来，在硬拖着兰成起身，把他摆成跪趴的姿势后再用绑手的衬衫连着他的脚踝也一起绑起来。  
兰成的双手被迫被抻在双膝前，手脚被自己的衣服绑在一起动弹不得，他就使劲去挣。  
贺铖跪在他身后，他胯下还是阵阵抽痛着，半硬着垂在腿间，他也不急着去操兰成了，就把趴伏在兰成光裸的背上，把全身的重量都压下去，咬着兰成后颈腺体处的那块皮肉用牙磨了会儿后又叼起他的耳垂去咬，“别白费力气了，你那点儿劲儿是挣不开的，不如老实听话，说不定我心一软就饶过你了。”  
“你做梦！”兰成咬牙回了他一句，接着扬起头，后脑磕在贺铖的鼻梁上，顿时飙了两管鼻血出来，贺铖很少动真火，可这次是他是真的被兰成激怒了，他拾起枕巾胡乱擦了擦鼻血，也不顾鼻梁还酸痛着，凶戾地卡住兰成的脖子把他的脑袋摁在床上，张嘴咬在他腺体所在皮肤上，锋利尖锐的犬齿轻而易举地将那层薄薄地皮肉划开，不顾身下人地剧烈挣动，硬是将自己的信息素强硬地灌注进去。  
接着握着自己的性器直接插进兰成的后穴，狠戾地摆着胯，兰成的两次反抗让贺铖彻底丧失了仅有的那一点儿柔情，他进得极深，不顾身下人疼得已经发颤的身体，仍旧悍然地凿着兰成的生殖腔口。  
这种如同野兽交媾一般的姿势，让兰成被困锢在贺铖的身下无法逃脱，手脚也都被绑在一起，更是连动都动不得。  
兰成疼疯了，眼前阵阵发黑，嘴唇也被咬出了血，手指在床单上不住地抓扣，指腹上被磨出了血，在雪白的床单上抓出数道浅红的血痕，小腿肚的肌肉不断地痉挛着。  
贺铖此刻也被兰成三番两次的反抗气昏了头，身下动作愈发失控用力，他知道兰成疼，可他现在就是想要他疼，就是想要他长记性，给他看看什么才是强奸犯，让他知道自己刚才对他已经是足够温柔体贴，奈何人家把他的情意当垃圾一样丢在地上踩。  
“说你喜欢我！”贺铖用手钳住他的下颌强势地把他的脸转向侧边，粗喘着在他耳边命令。  
兰成脸色发白，咬着唇的牙齿边慢慢滑下滴鲜红的血，看向贺铖的眼神里带着切骨之仇，咬牙切齿地说，“……强奸犯！”  
*等到兰成到家的时候已经八点多了，看到贺铖在客厅时愣了一下，他没想到今天贺铖居然回来这么早，但这对他来讲并没有什么所谓，餐桌上摆着满桌已经凉掉的菜，兰成看了眼后就转身进了卧室，换好衣服后把菜一盘盘端到厨房里重新热好。  
贺铖就坐在沙发上，抽着烟，看他把热好的菜都端上来后，才摁熄了烟走过来坐在餐桌边，抓着兰成坐在自己腿上，咬了下他的耳垂，手掌贴着睡衣的侧边摸了进去，“怎么回来这么晚？”  
兰成不自在地扭了下身子，要从他腿上起来，却被贺铖强硬地又拽了回来，“说话，干什么去了回来这么晚？”  
“路上堵车了。”兰成语气很平静地回答，“贺铖你放开我，我已经很饿了，先吃饭。”  
“饿了？”贺铖拉下他的睡裤，揉捏着他被包在内裤里的饱满臀瓣，向上充满性暗示地顶了下胯，“那老公喂饱你。”接着不顾兰成的抗拒硬是剥下他的内裤，解了自己的腰带放出昂扬的性器，一点点地顶了进去，这个姿势进得很深，兰成感觉自己好像被这根坚硬的肉棍捅穿了五脏六腑，疼得不住地抽气，手指捏着桌角，指尖发白。  
“真乖，”贺铖捏着他的腰往上顶了顶，转过他的脸，发现他的嘴唇略微有些红肿，下唇上还隐约透出浅淡的齿痕，他微微皱起眉，却没说话，只是把舌头伸到他嘴里翻搅一阵后，把兰成捏桌角的那只手移开，拿过双筷子放到他手心里，“生日快乐，宝贝。知道你不喜欢去外面吃，特意叫人做好了送到家里来的。推了酒会回来陪你的，不赏我点甜头么？”  
原来今天是他的生日，可笑，他自己都不记得了，这个曾经把他关在家里就差拿条铁链子锁在他脖子上没日没夜地强暴他的强奸犯居然还记得，真是太可笑了。  
兰成被身体里那根刑具捅得声音发着颤，“你想要什么？”  
贺铖咬着他的耳朵低声说了句，兰成的脸瞬间变得更苍白了，他摇头，“……不行，贺铖，这个不行……”  
“你答应了，下周就都不折腾你了。”  
=====  
最开始兰成跟他闹，不听他的，他就也用暴力去压着兰成，后来发现兰成这人实在是太硬气了，怎么压他都不服管，所以他也就只能改变方式，你要闹就闹，我想做什么就还是照做，你越不喜欢什么，我越要逼着你做。  
就性格有点变态吧……还有贺铖下周要出差了，所以他开的这个条件基本等于在放屁。


	7. 第七章

“你说我可以把眼睛蒙上的。”兰成扯住那根黑色的休闲领带跟贺铖僵持着。  
贺铖一根根掰开他紧攥着领带的手指，把它直接从兰成手里抽出来，然后一扬手丢到床下，搂着兰成的腰无赖地笑，“我反悔了，”他亲了口兰成的肩膀，“摄像头在床尾拍不到你的脸，再说你把眼睛遮上了我就看不到你高潮时候的表情了，乖，听老公话。”  
“你怎么能言而无信？”兰成一脸难以置信地看着他。  
“不是我言而无信，是你轻信，”贺铖心情极好地往后靠在床头，扯掉内裤，岔开腿，大喇喇地袒露出腿间早已笔直挺立的性器，用手抓了抓流着前液的紫胀龟头，把透明的黏液抹在兰成的腿根，又杵在那处敏感娇嫩的软肉上，拉着兰成的胳膊往自己腿上拽，“乖宝，我都硬半天了。”  
兰成也懒得同这人争执了，索性闭上眼不去看他，反手摸到身后那根坚硬的肉棒，五根纤长的手指拢上就着上头的前液来回套弄几下，接着微翘起臀，咬着唇去往那个染上了些艳色的小口里送。他还没有扩张过，虽说Omega的后穴天生惯于承欢，但他还是不敢直接就把贺铖那根天赋异禀的粗大阴茎就这么直接插进去，他见识过这孽根的本事，往常都是贺铖摁着他强撞进去，疼得心尖儿都发着颤，这次怎么说也算是能叫他自己控制一次节奏了，自然是不肯再那么不管不顾地直接撑开了插到深处，便抵在那入口处一点点地磨蹭着，流水的龟头把他干净的臀缝弄得一片湿黏，被微凉的空气一吹，顿生了种阴冷的感觉，打了个轻战。  
贺铖手上也捋弄着兰成的性器，同人一样秀气的一根肉茎，颜色粉嫩浅淡，只不过现在还软绵着，他剥开包皮，用掌心的茧去磨里头龟头上的嫩肉，兰成腰眼发酸，不自觉地往前弹了下，本就薄得像纸的唇被他抿得更薄了，性器也颤巍巍地在贺铖手中抬起头来。  
贺铖摸着手里笔挺的肉棒，却被兰成这水磨工夫磨得自己胯下巨物硬得发疼，眼神变得晦暗，他惯常都是抵上去便直捣黄龙的，此时被兰成轻晃着腰臀在他那阳根上划来错去半天也不肯插进去，心里更是不耐烦，他抬手掐着兰成腰侧的软肉，曲起一条腿，狠挺了下腰，猩红流精的肉头直接豁开穴口，整根性器顶了大半截进去，碾过兰成的肠道内微突的肉块。  
兰成顿时失措地惊呼，腰肢前挺，精液从铃口喷射而出，溅在贺铖的胸腹上，他的眼睛也忽地睁开，贺铖那根捅进他身体里的东西带给他快感的同时也戳烂了他的五脏六腑，让他的身体在极疼和极爽之间游离徘徊，他一口气憋闷在胸口提不上来，半张着殷红的嘴唇喘不出气，双手向后按着贺铖想要支起的大腿，无意识地叫着他的名字，“……贺铖……别，别直接进……”  
“宝贝自己不敢吃，我来帮帮你，”贺铖被他那双春水淋淋的眼勾得性致又高了几分，说着抓着兰成的手去摸两人相连之处，引着兰成去摸自己被撑得几乎透明的穴口，哄着他伸出根手指往被阳物填塞得满满当当的穴口里伸，“乖宝摸摸你里面，又热又紧，还会流水。”  
兰成忍无可忍地抽回手，双手撑在他腹肌上，垂着头，眼睫轻颤，缓了半天呼出那口憋着的气后，才神情隐忍地在他身上起伏动作起来，贺铖那根东西太凶，这么直挺挺硬骨骨地捅进来，后穴肠道都被抻直了，把他从正中劈成了两半，整个人都被操开了，所以他动作快不起来，强打起精神抬臀吐出一截那作恶的阳根后再咬牙往回坐，动了不过十几下，他就丢了力气，跌坐在贺铖大腿根喘气。  
贺铖被他这番动作也是弄得不上不下的，埋在肉穴里头的阳根硬胀得更难受了，他烦躁地挺了下胯，把剩下那截刑具也捅进去，兰成立刻打摆子似的剧烈抖了一下，单薄的红唇抿得更紧，从额角落下滴晶莹汗珠滴在他小腹上，贺铖瞬间也觉得没什么意思了，于是双臂从兰成腋窝下穿过，把人从自己阳根上拔下来丢在床里，自己则翻身到床尾把连着三脚架的相机提过来，镜头对着自己腿间，“既然下面不肯卖力，那就换上面吧。”  
说着抓着兰成的头发扯到自己胯下，另一只手握着自己那根肉筋盘虬，吐着涎液的紫红阴茎拍在他的腮边，在上面印下道红凛，接着戳着兰成水润的薄唇，顶着他紧闭的牙关，命令道，“给我舔。”  
兰成闻到那股熟悉的麝香味道，并不浓郁，但此刻却在他的鼻息之间被无限放大，这股味道曾经带给过他最恐惧痛苦的记忆，他喉口条件反射地收缩，消失已久的呕吐欲从胃里翻腾之上，他早上没吃什么东西，因为昨天晚上那顿饭他被贺铖磋磨了好一阵，等贺铖终于舍得放开他，让他好好吃饭的时候，兰成已经吃不下去了，虽然满桌的菜都是特意按照他的口味点的，可兰成已经饿得过了劲儿，挑拣着夹了几筷子就吃不下了，一直到今天早上也还是提不起胃口来，就只喝了杯牛奶。再到下午就被贺铖拖到床上了说要做，所以此刻就是想吐也什么都吐不出来，但跟着一同涌上的胃酸却灼伤了他的食道，兰成难受极了，背后两翼蝴蝶骨突兀地支得老高，清瘦的身躯不停地颤栗着，他用手心覆住贺铖的性器顶端，抬起头同贺铖求饶，“贺铖，放过我吧——”声音嘶哑。  
贺铖看他面色潮红，额发也被打湿成缕黏答答地贴在额头上，整个人看起来就跟被水洗过一样，他不知道兰成的身体现在正在经历着多大的折磨，只是以为兰成不愿意给他舔，顿时心生不悦，恼怒地捏起兰成的脸。  
兰成摇头，手指抠在他的小臂上，捏出一片残月似的白痕。  
贺铖看到他如此抗拒，又想起昨晚兰成晚归时唇上那个浅痕，心里愈加烦躁，一丝害怕人会突然离去的强烈不安笼罩了上来，他心里少有这么兵荒马乱过，心像被揪起来一样又酸又痛。他死盯着兰成那双湿漉涣散的眼，忽然就不知道该怎么才好了，因为他从那里看不到自己的身影。  
那双总是澄澈温柔的眼里能容进很多人，却唯独容不下一个叫贺铖的人。  
可他想要兰成的眼睛里有他。  
贺铖用手指勾开兰成的嘴角，不顾人的反抗硬是把性器塞进了兰成的嘴里，扣住他的后脑暴戾地在他喉口抽插，压着他的舌根冲进喉咙里，不断地在他喉口剧烈收缩的软肉上戳刺。仿佛只有这样，才能让他感到兰成是属于他的。  
粘稠的浓精一股股地狠拍在兰成的喉管壁上，他把精液直接喂进了兰成的胃里。  
射完精失神的瞬间，兰成突然发力推开他，立刻捂着嘴弯下腰去，扒着床边不停地干呕，他把手指伸进嘴里扣着嗓子眼儿想要把贺铖射进去的东西吐出来，但贺铖射得太深了，他把喉咙都抠破了，指缝里糊着带血丝的黏液和破碎的皮肉组织，可还是只能呕出些清液。  
兰成几欲崩溃地把额头抵在床上，压抑地啜泣，“贺铖，你是畜生……你他妈……你他妈是畜生……你放过我吧……贺铖，我求求你……放过我……”  
贺铖却跪在地上拉起他的手，放在自己心口，不停地重复着，“对不起，兰成，对不起……”  
我是畜生，我他妈都觉得自己是畜生，可我是真的不知道该怎么办才好了。  
兰成，你是最好的人，原谅我只能用这种卑劣的手段将你据为己有，因为我真的害怕，我怕只要我稍一松手你就会离开我，会让我永远都找不到了。  
==============  
贺铖：兰兰，虽然我是畜生，但我有一颗爱你的心。  
兰成：滚(ノ｀Д)ノ


	8. 第八章

“起来吃点东西。”贺铖端着碗熬好放温的白粥和两叠颜色碧翠的小菜放到床头柜上，伸手摸了摸兰成的额头，还是有些烫。  
兰成靠坐起来，倚在床头，神色倦惰，颧骨红得有些不正常。  
贺铖拿过个枕头给他垫在腰后，端起碗盛起一勺送到他嘴边，“来，张嘴。”  
粥熬得很糯很稠，但兰成喝了两口之后就摇摇头示意贺铖自己不想再喝了。  
贺铖把碗放回去，把手伸到被子底下摸索到兰成的手，把自己的手指插到他的指缝里扣紧，叹了口气。  
兰成的声音还是很沙哑，他看着贺铖的眼睛一字一句地说，“贺铖，放过我吧，好吗？”  
贺铖下意识地攥紧了握着兰成的那只手。  
“贺铖，你真的能认清自己的内心吗？你真的爱我吗？”  
“爱一个人首先需要的是尊重与平等，而不是把他用链子锁在自己身边，不许他拥有自由，肆意践踏他的尊严，像对待一件没有生命的玩物一样对待他。你扪心自问，这么久以来你对我有过，或者说你认为过应该要尊重我吗？你认为我们是平等的吗？”  
“没有，贺铖，我说的这些你都没有，你觉得我的想法，我的尊严，我的理想甚至是我的一切，在你所谓的爱面前都是不值一提的，所有的一切都要为你这份扭曲的爱让路。”  
“贺铖，你第一次强暴我的时候，我真的很绝望很痛苦，因为我从来没有想过你会这样对待我，我甚至不明白你为什么要这么做，我以为我们对对方都是有好感的。这件事过后，我自欺欺人地在想也许这只是你喝醉失控才会做出这么粗暴的行为，其实你本人并不是这样的，也许下次……下次就不会这样了，下次你就回到我们最初相识的时候的那个温雅体贴的样子。”  
“因为对你的改变还抱着一丝期待，所以我就像条烂鱼一样，揣着那么傻的想法，在这淌泥沼里苟延残喘地活着等着。”  
兰成看着贺铖，疲惫地苦笑，“多可笑，我喜欢上的第一个人是个强奸犯，而我竟然还在期待着他会变好，太可笑了，真的太可笑了。”  
就是因为自己曾经喜欢过他，那么贺铖加诸在他身上的种种侮辱行为就会更让人感到无望与寒心，因为它会无时无刻不再提醒着兰成，看啊，这个人就是你喜欢的人，他羞辱你，凌辱你，无视你的意愿与想法，逼迫你去做最厌恶的事情，这就是你曾经喜欢过的人，你曾经幻想过可以与之共度一生的那个所谓的完美的人，其实是个连人渣都不如的强奸犯。  
“所以贺铖，放手吧，我不是你爱的那个人。放过我，也放过你自己，让我们都解脱吧，好吗？”  
贺铖猛地把兰成抱到怀里，用力到几乎要把兰成揉到自己的骨血里，他嘴唇发抖地在兰成鬓边不停地亲吻，“兰成，我爱的就是你，一直都是你，我不会放手的，兰成，我不会放手的，你也是爱我的对吗……之前都是我的错，你再给我些时间，我改，我都会改，我会变成你想要的那个样子的，我不会再限制你的自由了，你送你去A国读博，你等我把公司的事情交接完，就和你一起去……你别离开我，兰成。”  
家暴只有零次和无数次，强奸也只有零次和无数次。  
那种强迫人时带来的快感是会上瘾的，像嗑药一样，他越是哀求，就越是想要更凶更狠地去凌虐他，所以贺铖改不了，他永远都改不了。就像尝过了鲜血味道的豺狼，就永远不会再回去吃腐肉了，尝过了山珍海味，又怎么还会对平淡寡味的饭食产生兴趣呢，不会的。  
贺铖骨子里就带着那股偏执的狠戾，极度以自己为中心，他想要什么自己就要给什么，不容反抗，不容质疑，这种恶劣的性格刻在他骨头上，烙在他心头上，他更是改不了，除非剜掉他那些烙刻上字迹的骨肉，才能让他脱胎换骨，可贺铖肯么？  
那么疼的事情，贺铖是不会肯做的，他怕疼。  
可他却总让自己疼。  
兰成仰起头，泪水顺着眼角滑下，呼吸间都带着难以承受的灼痛感，在烧着他的五脏六腑，“太累了，贺铖，我真的太累了，我就要撑不下去了。”  
贺铖还是抱着他不肯松手，“等我下周回来，我们再谈好吗，兰成，我会改，我真的会改，现在你相信我好吗？”  
兰成微不可查地摇摇头，纤密的眼睫轻轻颤动。  
凌晨的时候贺铖就走了，司机过来接他去机场，临走时他在兰成的唇上烙下一枚吻，浅尝辄止的一记轻吻，他有很多话想和兰成说，可乱麻一样都绞缠在一起，让他说不出来，他长长地叹息了一声，轻声唤了兰成的名字。  
“兰成。”  
我爱你。  
随着他刻意放轻的脚步声渐渐变远直至消寂，兰成揪紧了被角，低沉如咽地抽泣起来。  
*被手机铃声惊醒的时候，兰成的头痛得厉害，还发着低烧，他强撑着坐起来拿过手机。  
屏幕上显示的是一个陌生的号码。  
兰成犹豫了一下还是接起了电话，电话那边是一个男孩子哭泣的声音，像是受到了很大的惊吓一般，打着哆嗦，连字句都吐不清楚。如同一只被欺辱的小动物，可怜兮兮地蜷缩在角落里，小声地压抑地哭泣。  
“兰先生……呜呜……我好害怕……求求您帮帮我……”  
“小白？”兰成瞬间反应过来，他揉着太阳穴，安抚着他恐惧的情绪，“不要怕，告诉我发生了什么？慢慢说，不要着急。”  
“嗯……有人，呜好多人到我家……他们要抓我走，我翻窗跑了……可我的腿好痛，跑不动了，好像摔断了，我站不起来了……他们很快就会找到我的……我不，不知道他们为什么要抓我……我没有做坏事……我好害怕兰先生，好害怕……我不想被带走……兰先生您是好人，求求了，帮帮我好不好……求求您了……”  
兰成把手机打开免提，下床捞起叠放在床边的衬衫和长裤穿上，去卫生间里撩起把凉水抹了把脸，“小白你知道自己现在在哪儿吗？我马上过去找你。”他记得上次小白在车上给他指过自己家的大致位置，如果他现在开车赶过去的话应该不到五分钟就可以到了，但他需要小白的具体位置，不然等到他在那边盘中错杂的狭窄巷道里没方向地找，即使能找到也晚了。  
“在青林街，牛肉面馆后门……我在垃圾桶旁边……呜……兰先生……”  
“面馆叫什么？”  
“是樊——啊！”紧接着就是小白惊恐至极的一声尖叫，手机也跟着摔在地上，兰成这边瞬间变成嘟嘟的盲音。  
“小白？！”  
兰成披上风衣，抄起放在门口的车钥匙，顾不上身体上的不适，快步流星地往车库跑。  
*一个戴着黑色墨镜的年轻男人从轿车里下来，走到小白面前蹲下来，伸手抹掉他脸上的眼泪，神情无奈，“唉，你跑什么啊？能不能听我先把话说完？”  
小白抖了一下，把自己缩成了更小的小团，蹭着脚后跟往垃圾桶上面靠，他的小腿疼得好严重，他捂着腿，声音小小地，有些发抖，“别抓我……”  
其实怨不得他害怕，自己在家里正午睡呢，突然传来很急促的敲门声，他揉着惺忪的睡眼，来不及还穿好拖鞋就跑去猫眼儿看，结果就看到门口站着这个戴墨镜的男人，身后还跟着四个肌肉精悍身型高大的男人，神情都很冷峻。  
小白不认识他们，下意识地脱口而出问道，“你们是谁？找谁呀？”  
门外传来那个为首的陌生男人的声音，“小晏，我是你二哥。”  
可是他不叫小晏，也没有哥哥。小白从有记忆起就没有亲人，他是个无依无靠的孤儿。  
“先开门，进去和你说。”  
小白很犹豫，他觉得这伙人看起来很凶，而且领头的还在骗人，根本就不是好人，但他又不敢报警，毕竟他窝在这么个腌臢的沟渠里做着违法的事儿，一报警，他也会被抓起来关的。  
也许是他纠结的时间太长了，外面的男人似乎是等得不耐烦了，抬手示意身后一个手里拿着东西的人过来。  
“撬。”  
小白看到门外那人已经开始把撬锁工具摊出来了，从门锁处传来有频率地细细的咔嗒声，心脏吓得险些要从胸腔里蹦出来。  
他们果然是坏人！  
小白小兔子似的一下噌地窜回自己的卧室，把那扇合叶几乎都要老化到报废的木门锁上，又把床头柜推过来挡住门，缩在窗台上，紧张地竖起耳朵听着门外的声音。  
不到半分钟的时间，那扇破旧防盗门上的A型锁就被专业的开锁师傅打开了。  
吱嘎——接着是人的脚步声，还是刚才那个年轻男人的声音，“小晏，我真是你二哥，你不记得我了吗？这件事说起来比较复杂，你先——”他拧了下小白卧室的门，发现被反锁了，“怎么又锁住了？你听话，把门打开，二哥没骗你啊。”  
小白已经打开了窗户，准备随时跳窗逃跑，可是他住的是三层，如果直接落在地上腿肯定会被摔断的，他四下望了望，找到了一个可以作为缓台的堆架。  
“听话，小晏，过来开门。”门外的男人耐心并不好，这个小白刚刚才见识过，果然这句话说完不到一分钟，男人就一脚踹开了门，连带着挡门的小床头柜也在地革上滑行了一小段距离后侧翻了。  
在男人进来的瞬间，小白毫不犹豫地直接跳下了窗户，踩在了堆架上。  
男人气急败坏地冲到窗户边朝他喊，“别跑！怎么这么不听话！小心把腿摔折了！”  
小白被他的喊声吓了一跳，脚下一滑从架子上直接跌了下去，四仰八叉地摔在了水泥地上，连滚带爬地站起来，扑了扑膝盖上的灰，迅速消失在七拐八叉的棚户区小巷道里。  
男人简直要被他刚才没轻没重跳那一下给吓死，阴沉着脸斥责身后跟着的人，“四个大男人还他妈抓不住个小孩儿？还不赶紧去追！人丢了你们也别回来了！”  
“是，叶总。”几人转身就跑下了楼，分头去找小白。  
男人的目光扫过小白的房间，这里狭小逼仄得几乎让人转身都很困难，可是小白依旧把这里打理得很整洁干净，除了角落里的垃圾桶，那里面扔着两个打结的避孕套，里面装满了浊白的浓精。  
男人眉头跳了几下，坐在小白的床上，拿起放在床边的玻璃瓶子，那里面插着几朵已经卷边发脆的枯萎的粉色康乃馨，他低头闻了闻，味道早就已经散没了。  
他握紧了拳，他的弟弟，就生活在这种地方，就过着这种生活，就在他眼皮底下，他却花了十年才找到他。  
==========  
叶星辰：小兔子乖乖，把门开开~小白：呜呜呜呜！大灰狼来抓我了，要把我吃掉！兰先生救我！  
兰成：（一把护住小白）没事，我在。叶星辰，怎么是你？  
叶星辰：真是跪了，小晏你搞什么啊，二哥接你回家而已啊，搞得跟我要把你拐卖一样啊，还把兰成也折腾过来了，你小时候不是最喜欢二哥了吗？  
小白：（拽住兰成的风衣躲在他身后哭唧唧）我没有哥哥，我是孤儿……他是骗人的，他要抓我走，他要把我卖掉，呜呜呜兰先生救我！  
叶星辰：什么话！快点过来，给人家衣服都拽坏了。  
小白：呜……不要！  
兰成：所以小白是你弟弟？他叫小晏？  
叶星辰：对，他本来应该叫叶星晏，不知道为什么后来姓都改了。  
小白：骗人！兰先生他骗人的！我叫白一一！身份证上写的！  
叶星辰：……兰成：……


	9. 第九章

吱——轮胎与巷道粗糙不平的水泥地面摩擦，带来一声尖锐刺耳的刹车声。  
裹着米色风衣的兰成打开车门，快速扫视过整条拥挤肮脏的小巷，一眼就看到了那个小白说的樊什么牛肉面馆的小招牌和饭店后厨堆着的巨型的蓝色垃圾桶，倒不是兰成眼尖，是因为那周围围着好多人，想不注意到都很难，他捏紧了手中的手机，快步朝小白跑去。  
“兰先生！我在这里！”小白的视线一直对着巷道口，最先看到了那个朝自己跑过来的修长身影。  
“兰先生？所以你竟然还请了外援？”叶星辰郁闷地捏了捏小白肉乎乎的小圆脸，“你可真能给你哥找麻烦啊！”  
看到兰成，小白再也憋不住了，伸手就要去抓兰成的衣摆，眼泪哗啦啦地往下砸，虽然他和兰成也只见过一面，但他本能地将兰成划分到好人的一列，而且在他十八年的生活中，他从来没有遇到过像今天这样的事情，有人领着几个彪形大汉撬开了自己家的锁，还要把自己抓走，显然已经超出了他所能承受的范围，他迫切地需要找到一个能救助自己并且给自己安慰的人。  
兰成一过来就被叶星辰带来的人围住了。  
兰成冷静地说，“各位企图非法劫持联邦公民，我作为被挟持者的朋友，已经向警方发出请求出警的支援信息了。”兰成也做了考虑，他知道小白的身份敏感，一旦报警的话，警方如果调查人员背景，小白也会被拘留，但是如果不报警，万一这伙人真的会对小白不利，那就不是仅仅在看守所拘留这么简单的事情了。  
“这位先生，我们不是非法劫持，他是我亲弟弟。”叶星辰听到他声音觉得有些耳熟，站起来转过身去看他，“警察过来的话，我也会同他们讲清楚的，更何况这是我的家事，先生还是不要插手为好。”  
“家事？恕我直言，几位——”  
“——兰成？”叶星辰懵了，挥挥手示意手下先退开，“怎么是你？你报警了？”  
兰成看到这个在小白口中所谓的要抓走自己的坏人竟然是叶星辰时也是十分吃惊，“叶星辰？我刚在车上已经报警了。”  
小白眼泪汪汪地看着自己的救世主居然在和想要抓自己的坏人寒暄起来，而且两人似乎还认识，顿时更难过了，他不顾腿上的伤，艰难地在地上蹭过去抓住兰成的西裤，抱住兰成的小腿，再次强调，“兰先生，他们是坏人，他们要把我拐卖掉，你那么厉害……你救救我好不好……救救我……”  
叶星辰扶额叹息，“我他妈今天出门前就该查黄历，怎么事事都这么糟心，”他看着熊抱住兰成的腿，露出一副死也不肯撒手的架势，同时还朝他呲牙的小白，心情更加烦闷了，“我和你也不藏着掖着的了，他真是我弟弟，同母异父的弟弟，小的时候被拐卖了，我找了他好多年了，最近几天好不容易得到准确线索说他在棚户区这里住，我就带人过来找他，结果他一见到我就跑，似乎是以前的事情都不记得了，现在我说什么他都不信，就说我要抓他去卖。”  
兰成蹲下身，把小白脏兮兮的裤脚卷起来，摸了摸小白扭肿的脚踝，小白顿时吸了口气，“我明白了，这些事容后再和小白说吧，还是先送小白去医院，他脚肿得太厉害了，不知道骨头有没有受伤，要先检查一下，至于警察那边……”  
叶星辰也蹲下来拿出手帕给小白擦眼泪，“行吧，警察那边我去解释。”  
因为小白死活都不肯坐叶星辰的车，所以只能把他安置在兰成车的后排座位上，叶星辰担心他，就也坐了兰成的车，自己的车交给属下去开。  
“兰成，这次的事太麻烦你了，等把小白送到医院安置好，我请你吃饭吧。”  
兰成笑了笑，“没事，不麻烦的。是我之前和小白说如果有事情就给我打电话的。”  
等红灯的时候，叶星辰看他握在方向盘上的手一直在轻微地发抖，身型也有些晃动，风衣本该是修身的，但穿在他的身上却显得很肥大，空荡出很大的空隙，整个人看起来有种强撑着的感觉。  
他去看兰成的脸，兰成的皮肤白皙，他的脸色很差，整个人看起来都疲惫不堪，十分憔悴，和上次叶星辰看到时简直判若两人，此时从眼底透出的隐隐青色就显得更加明显，他不禁问道，“兰成，最近休息不好吗？”  
“工作上的事，熬了几天夜。”兰成注意到他的目光，欲盖拟彰地抬手遮了下眼睛。  
小白也从后座上支起身，探过头来看他，露出十分担心的神情，“兰先生……”  
“没事的，”兰成捋着他毛躁躁的头发，“大概是年纪大了，身体也不如从前了。”  
“好了，你不要动，马上就到医院了。”  
小白乖乖地靠了回去。  
现在不是城市交通的高峰期，叶星辰本来想把小白直接送到自家的私人医院，但禾棵医院的位置在城郊，从这里赶过去的话，要近两个小时，怕小白的脚受不了耽搁，所以还是就近地送到一家联邦公立医院。  
医生拍片检查过后，说是小白脚踝轻微骨裂，需要固定好夹板后在病床上休养。  
小白躺下休息后，兰成和叶星辰在休息室聊天，叶星辰再次提起他神情疲惫，问，“最近是不是发生了什么，与你的Alpha有关吗？”  
兰成并不想和叶星辰过多地提及自己的情感生活，只是摇了摇头。  
叶星辰意识到了，也就没有再继续追问，却淡淡地提了一句，“上次给你的药，忌情绪剧烈波动，你自己要注意。”  
兰成点头，抬手指了指吸烟区，“有烟吗？”  
叶星辰笑着从兜里掏出烟盒，摸了支烟，插上滤嘴之后递给他，帮他点火，“看不出来你也会抽烟。”  
兰成吸了口烟，吐了个很圆的淡灰色的烟圈，他看着窗外的景色，“断断续续地抽，断断续续地戒。”  
叶星辰也点了一支，“你怎么认识小白的？他看起来很依赖你。”  
兰成磕了磕烟灰，“我去找你的那天晚上，回家的时候堵车了，他敲我车窗……其实也只见过一面，他年纪太小了，又吃了太多苦……”  
很容易就会对自己有好感的人产生极其强烈的依赖感，这是好事，也是坏事。  
叶星辰的拳慢慢捏紧，却又缓缓松开，“以后都不会了……都不会了。”  
两人很默契地都没有在继续深问有关于对方的事情，只是沉默地抽着烟。  
这是跟着叶星辰来的一行人中的一人走过来，毕恭毕敬地对叶星辰说，“叶总，下午还回天越吗？之前有定下的和盛弘的……”他看到兰成在一旁，慢慢地噤了声。  
叶星辰摇摇头，“盛弘的事交给何锦书去办，我就不回公司了，还有等小白醒了，给他转院到禾棵。”  
听到天越的时候，兰成的眉头皱了下。  
叶星辰看向兰成，“兰成，小白的麻药还得几个小时才能过劲儿，我们先去吃个饭吧。”  
兰成掐灭了烟，拢了拢风衣，“好。”


	10. 第十章

小白被转院到了禾棵，叶星辰每天即使是再忙也要挤出时间去探望他，小白也逐渐缓和了态度，不那么抗拒与叶星辰的接触，也开始认真地听叶星辰和他说的话，慢慢地接受了自己的新身份以及他的二哥。  
而对于兰成来说，那天被小白的求救电话叫到外面，又意料之外地与叶星辰见面这件事并不能算作波折他生活的什么大事，日子依旧照着老样子过，枯燥重复，没有一丁点儿的盼望。  
贺铖照例每晚都给他打电话，兰成也都会接起，但他什么都不说，两人大多时候都是这样沉默地听着对方的呼吸声，直到一天晚上，照常的寂静声中，兰成忽然听到电话另一端传来隐忍的喘息声，这声音他再熟悉不过了。  
贺铖的声音里都带着撇不净的欲望，“兰成，乖宝，说话，你说句话。”伴随着极轻微的啧啧水声，兰成没有说话，直接挂断了电话。  
贺铖比原定的日期提前了一天回来。  
兰成正在厨房里做晚饭，贺铖突然就开门进来了，他走进厨房从身后抱住兰成，紧紧地箍在怀里，灼热的呼吸喷在他的颈侧，伸舌舔了舔他后颈的腺体，嗅着兰成身上清淡的栀子花香的味道，下身紧密地贴在兰成的身上，勃起的性器隔着两层布料不断地擦顶着兰成的腰臀，他的呼吸渐渐变得混乱，在兰成的鬓边不断地啄吻，“昨晚怎么挂我电话？嗯？”他释放出信息素，将兰成笼罩在他的领地里。  
不挂电话，难道要我听你发情吗？  
兰成手里还端着汤锅，贺铖的动作幅度很大，下身拱蹭得让他站不稳，几点汤汁从锅沿处飞溅出来，落在流理台上和瓷砖上，把兰成打扫干净的地方弄脏了。  
兰成看着地上的污渍，脑子却想着，真像条发情的狗，一条随时随地都可以发情的狗。  
兰成站在那里任由身后人挺着裤裆里的孽根在他身上胡乱地蹭，冷淡地说了句，“汤洒了。”  
贺铖在他后颈上狠咬了一口，他很用力，那层薄薄的皮肉被锋利的牙齿划破了，从破口处黏答答地流出血来，他又伤口处把血一点点舔掉。  
兰成疼得皱眉。  
贺铖松开了他，接过他手里的汤锅，“吃饭吧。”  
贺铖不愿意放兰成走，兰成就走不了。  
贺铖仍在等待兰成的发情期，他希望能通过两人的完全结合，来让两人已经处于僵局的关系能有所改变。  
*周末。  
贺铖加班去了，兰成在家里给那株素冠荷鼎浇水。  
兰成喜欢兰花，这株是从前贺铖在拍卖会上以四百万的价格成交，送给他的礼物。  
梦ならばどれほどよかったでしょう未だにあなたのことを梦にみる“喂，您好？”手机上显示的电话号码是隐藏的，兰成有些疑惑。  
“请问是兰成吗？”电话那边是个很温柔的女人的声音。  
“是的，请问您是？”兰成把小喷壶放回到花架上。  
“我是林玫，你父亲兰舟的同事，我知道这件事对你来说可能很难接受，但是很抱歉，我们真的尽力了，兰舟他今早九点十七分的时候在格罗指挥总部医院病逝，你的父亲是位很伟大的医生，他为了联邦贡献了自己的生命……”  
林玫后面还说了什么，兰成已经完全听不进去了，他手脚发凉，整个人就像被抽走了魂魄，呆呆地立在阳台上，他嘴唇翕动片刻，方才嘶哑地说，“谢谢林姨。”  
他的父亲今早在格罗去世了，新型病毒感染。  
他在这个世界上唯一的亲人离开了，噩耗突如其来，砸得兰成半晌回不过神来。  
他与兰舟其实并没有血缘关系，他是兰舟领养的，但两人的感情却十分深厚。  
兰舟是Alpha，就像所有的Alpha一样，粗枝大叶，事业心极强，甚至有时会有些不太讲理的霸道，但他却对兰成付出了全部的心血，他一生都没有结婚，他为了给兰成一个更好的成长环境，选择了孤身一人，他一直都很努力地在给兰成营造一个同其他家庭一样的环境，而兰成也不负所望地成为了很优秀的人。  
格罗战火连年，兰舟一直希望可以为战事贡献出自己的一份力量，但当时兰成还太小，他不放心把他一人放在国内，所以等到兰成读硕士之后，他才放心地跟着一同申请去格罗的同事出国赶到总部做了无国界医生。  
他已经两年没有回过家了，本来计划今年申请回国和兰成一起过年的，可却意外感染了敌军所洒下的生化病毒，这种病毒的潜伏期很长，但一旦发病，却只要短短几天就可以夺取人的生命。  
兰舟甚至根本没有意识到自己染病，发病时的症状也只是同普通感冒发烧一样，他以为是自己太过劳累所导致的，就配了点药吃下了，但三天后，同事照常去找他时，却发现他已经倒在家里的地上抽搐，等到同事把他送到医院急救时已经晚了。  
而且由于兰舟的身体内可能仍有这种新型病毒残留，所以遗体格罗就地火化，骨灰也不会被带回国内交给兰成。  
什么都没有留给兰成，他的父亲就像是这么被从世界上抹掉了一样，不留下一点痕迹。  
兰成驱车赶往自己和父亲之前居住的房子，他每个月都会过去打扫的，贺铖也知道这个地方。  
他摸着摆在卧室里书架上的照片，那是他刚考上大学的时候，和兰舟的合照。他拿着这个相框，慢慢地坐到床边。  
都说刚得知至亲去世的时候是哭不出来的，他就那么坐着，看着手里的相片，情绪积蓄到了极致，乍然爆发了出来。  
在这种极痛心的丧失亲人后的无助感，让兰成真的不知道还能有什么支持着自己活下去了，他失去了最爱他的父亲，这么突然，而且连骨灰都不能留给他，他的父亲就这么永远地离开了他，没有给他留下一点念想。  
兰成捏着相框，在卧室里泣不成声，剧烈的情绪波动，让兰成的发情期提前了。  
他艰难地掏出手机，想要给Omega救助中心打电话，让救护人员过来帮他，可是手指还没有落到屏幕上面，他就被席卷而上的情潮袭昏了头脑，他甚至都不知道自己是否成功地播出号码，就跌入了情欲的深渊，晕眩过去不省人事了。  
*男人正坐在办公室里翻看病历，忽然放在桌上的手机轻轻震动了几下，他扫了眼来电显示，呼吸瞬间乱了一拍，他接起电话，“兰成？”  
“和苑清池四号……七零二……Omega发情……请求……请求援助……”对面的人似乎在受着极大的煎熬，字句之间夹杂着重重的喘息，还有难以自持的哭腔。


	11. 第十一章

之前叶星辰有警告过他，忌情绪波动过大，否则会成为诱导发情期提前的因素。  
兰成不是没有放在心上，只是他也并没有料想到有关于父亲的噩耗会来的这么突然，让他措手不及，完全没有一点准备。  
等听到有脚步声响起的时候，兰成已经被发情热烧昏了头，浑身上下都被汗水浸透了，缩在床上，不断地发抖，眼窝里蓄满了泪，他感觉到有人把他的衬衫从裤子里扯出来，之后又有一双手落在他的胸前，解开了领带之后又去解纽扣，抽掉他的裤带，脱下他的裤子，接着这双手缓慢地摸上了他裸露在外的皮肤，他浑身发烫，不由自主地去抬起腰身追逐那双带给自己清凉的双手。  
那双手的主人在他的嘴唇轻柔厮磨了片刻后，在他的薄唇上咬了一口，兰成缩了下，嘬喏着低泣，“……我父亲，我父亲去世了，我再也没有亲人了……”  
“兰成。”  
兰成循着声音的来源抬起头，泪眼朦胧，他从来没有露出过这么脆弱的姿态，“……只剩我一个人了。”  
“你还有我。”男人擦去他的眼泪，“兰成，你还有我。”  
“你会一直陪着我吗？”发情期的到来让兰成变得格外依赖人，他本能地想要去亲近这个在自己身边的人。  
“会的，兰成，我会一直陪着你的。”  
忽地兰成感觉自己的眼睛上像是被蒙了什么东西，他尝试睁开眼，可眼前却仍是一片漆黑，他有些害怕地去抓男人的衣服。  
男人说，“别怕，我在。”双手继续在他身上游离，最终落在他腿间早已高高立起的性器上，动作轻柔地上下撸动着，不多时兰成就挺着腰泄了出来，可他身上不止这一出需要抚慰，还有一处。  
他发烫的手捏在那人的手指上，引着他往会阴下去摸，后穴里已经流出股股清液。  
那人按了按穴口周围的肉，把手指塞了了进去，只有一根手指，就被缩紧的后穴夹住，那人不紧不慢地在他体内按压，撩拨得兰成眼角发红，落下泪来。  
指腹上有些粗糙，这根手指还灵活地剐蹭着湿软的穴肉，让兰成几乎压制不住自己的情潮，难耐地侧过身子在被单上磨蹭着下身，咬着自己的手指克制着即将脱口的呻吟声。  
兰成的性器又挺了起来，那人伸手拨了拨伞状的顶端，将从那处溢出的水液抹到柱身上，再次伸手套弄。  
那人把他已经被咬出深深指印的手指从他的嘴里解救出来，俯身凑到他耳边，含住嫩白的耳垂吮了口，略微有些沙哑的声音里带着浓重的蛊惑意味，“叫出来。”  
兰成神志迷蒙却仍是摇了摇头，咬紧了下唇。  
那人轻轻撬开他紧闭的牙关，把手指伸到他嘴里，兰成像只小奶猫一样用牙去磨他的手指，舌尖卷着他的指尖轻吮。  
“真乖。”男人夸奖道，在他的后穴里又添了根手指，兰成的身体又是一番震颤，他鼻腔发酸，蒙住双眼的领带在眼窝处已经水浸得有些湿润了。  
男人抹去他唇边的口水，唤他的名字，“兰成。”  
兰成偏过头用脸颊去蹭男人的掌心，白玉般的脸颊上，晕着酡红，“恩……”  
男人跪在他的腿间，解开腰带，只袒露出胯间的胀到发疼的狰狞性器，他握着自己的性器抵上兰成微微张开的湿润后穴，兰成突然用手去推他的胯骨，两条大开的长腿也试图蜷缩起来。  
男人捉住他的脚踝，不许他把腿往回缩，轻声问道，“不想要我进去吗？”  
兰成脑子里一片混沌，整个人都浑浑噩噩的，他完全是无意识地做出推拒的举动，因为他曾有过的所有性爱都很不堪回忆，充斥着暴力、强迫、疼痛甚至是血腥，所以他在心底里是恐惧这样深层次的肉体接触的，但是他的身体现在却不容许他做出这样的抗拒，后庭处的小口一刻不停地翕动着收缩着想要将男人粗大炽热的性器吞吃进来，迫不容缓地希望男人可以在他体内进出来解了这种钻心蚀骨的瘙痒。  
兰成为自己摆出这副放浪淫荡的求欢姿态感到耻辱，但却没有办法，他的身体就是这样，兰成觉得自己很可怜也很可悲，分明有了抑制剂就可以顺利安稳地度过这次发情期的，但是为什么所有的坏事都是赶到一起，把他努力撑起的精神就这么又压垮了，他用手指分开后穴，露出里面的嫩肉，哭着对男人说，“进来……想要你进来……”  
葱白纤长的手指和嫣红嫩软的穴肉给了男人极大的视觉冲击，男人动作很缓慢却很坚定地一点点撑开他的下体，粗壮的肉茎完全进入到了兰成的身体里，性器上的青筋在随着主人的心跳搏动着，连带着将他裹得严丝合缝的肉穴也感受到了。  
兰成吞了口唾沫，喉结上下滚动。  
男人俯身咬住他的喉结轻舔，下身缓缓抽插，“喜欢吗？”  
下身肉贴合着肉的温柔摩擦，让兰成心里悸动，这是他从未有过的体验，一种完美的舒服的，会带来极致快感的性爱体验，这他第一次意识到做爱也许真的是很美好的，蛰伏在身体深处的情欲在此刻蓄势待发，他喘息着，抬手搂上男人的脖颈，在男人额肩窝里轻轻地蹭了蹭，配合着男人的动作动着腰，“喜欢。”  
男人奖励般地吻了吻他汗涔涔的鬓角，“很好，很乖。”  
兰成呢喃着，“贺铖，我好喜欢。你会一直在我身边吗？”这样的贺铖多好啊，那么温柔，那么体贴地照顾着他所有的感受，也会在他失去至亲时一直陪伴在他身边，这才是他想要的贺铖，他喜欢的贺铖……他说完这句话，男人的动作陡然变重，性器狠狠地撞上他紧闭的生殖腔口，从身下袭来的尖锐疼痛让兰成捉到了一丝清明。  
慌促之间，他扯掉蒙眼的领带，睁开眼去看撑在自己身侧的人，只是他的眼里蓄着一潭清水，视线都是模糊不清的，他伸手去摸男人的脸。  
贺铖的脸棱角分明，带着刀削斧砍般的凌厉线条……正当他用指尖细细地描摹男人的面庞时，男人捉住了他的手腕，放到唇边在他手腕内侧轻吻。  
“会的，我会一直在你身边。”男人回答他。  
男人又把领带重新覆在他的眼睛上，“是疼了吗？”  
兰成点头，面对这样温柔的贺铖，他忍不住要去同人撒娇，“要轻轻地……”  
“好。”男人宠溺地吻他，放轻了身下抽插的力度，尝试去找兰成的敏感点。  
当埋在体内的肉茎重重地碾过他的阳心，兰成的身子猝然发颤，之前只是模糊的哼吟声此刻陡然拔高了一个度，这种灭顶的快感让他感到无所适从，他揪着身上人的衣领，半张着嘴不住地喘息，身子绷紧，死死地绞紧后穴里的阳根。  
男人闷哼着捏着他的大腿根，将大股的热液浇在他体内，射完后男人却并没有把性器拔出来，而是堵着那汪精水，搂着兰成在床上翻了个身。  
兰成在他的怀里软成了水，同男人在床上缠绵厮磨直至情潮褪去。  
*等到兰成醒过来，发现自己已经在医院的单人病房中的病床上躺着，手背上扎着点滴，袋中的药液还有大半，他抬手按了下床头的铃。  
已经是黄昏了，他病房的门迎着落日余晖，逆着光就看到一个修长挺拔的身影走了进来，走得近了，兰成才看清楚那人穿着白大褂，胸袋里别着支钢笔，眉宇间带着温柔，嘴边挂着浅淡的笑意。  
“云珂师兄？”兰成有些诧异，没想到会在这里见到自己曾经在研究室的助教秦云珂。  
秦云珂比他高三级，因为导师分配给两人的研究课题相辅相成，所以在研究室里两人也因为研究上的原因走得要近些，他也对兰成这个师弟也一直都比较照顾，只是在兰成还没毕业的时候，他就已经出国深造了，兰成之前同他闲谈时他说未来的规划有在A国长驻的打算，因为他主要研究的项目在A国才是最有前景和研究意义的课题，并且他小姨一家早年就在那边定居了，有亲属照顾且自己的研究课题有发展，那他有这样的打算也不算突兀异想，兰成以为这样的话他也许就不会再做回国的打算了，所以今天在这里看到他着实有些吃惊。  
秦云珂慢慢走过来，拉过放在旁边的椅子，坐在他床边，“好些了吗？”  
兰成点头，他揉了揉太阳穴，“麻烦师兄了。”这件事真的很糟糕，因为父亲意外去世导致发情期提前，而被送到医院，还很凑巧地被之前同研究室的师兄收留医治了，还让他看到了自己如此狼狈不堪的一面，而且更糟糕的是他完全不记得自己是怎么度过发情期的了，只是依稀记得有人帮他纾解了情欲，似乎是Omega救助站的医护人员，兰成的头还是胀胀地痛，让他没有办法集中注意力去思考之前发生过的事情。  
秦云珂用手背试了下他额头的温度，又抽出夹在兰成腋窝下的体温计看了看，“烧退了。”  
“你高烧不退，昏迷一天一夜了，要是再不退烧，我就得把你送手术室了。”  
“一天一夜！”兰成下意识地去掏手机，却发现自己现在穿的是病号服，手机没在兜里。  
秦云珂从床头柜上拿过手机递给他，手机只剩不到百分之五的电量了，还没解开屏锁，就是贺铖的未接来电，整整二十个电话，被鲜红的颜色标记出来，晕得兰成眼花。  
“师兄，贺铖……”自己昏迷被送到医院，贺铖打了那么多电话都没接，短信微信也都没回，贺铖不可能坐着不理，肯定会来找他的，可是到现在他都没有看到贺铖的身影。  
不知道是不是兰成的错觉，好像一提到贺铖的名字，秦云珂的声音就冷了下来，“是那位自称是你丈夫的贺先生吗？”  
兰成点头，“……是他，他现在在哪里？咳咳……”他的嗓子干涩得厉害，说的话多了就开始呛咳。  
“你刚被送到我这里不久，贺先生就过来了，要求陪床，但你当时情况不是很好，他并没有受过专业护理培训不适合做陪护，所以我就让他先在楼下的家属房等着了。”秦云珂从保温瓶里给他倒了杯温水，兰成接过后喝了两口，润了润嗓子。  
“你现在要见他吗？我让护士叫他上来。”  
兰成低下头看着玻璃杯里的水纹轻轻波动，犹豫片刻后还是开口道，“恩，让他上来吧。”  
「上帝借由各种途径使人变得孤独，好让我们可以走向自己。 」


	12. 第十二章

兰成不想让秦云珂知道自己和贺铖之间的那些纠葛，所以他请求云珂师兄让他和贺铖独处一会儿，秦云珂不是很情愿，但还是听他的话离开了，临走前对他说如果有需要就按铃，他会第一时间赶过来的。  
兰成点头，却露出苦笑。  
贺铖是带着火气上来的，黑着脸一言不发地走到兰成病床边，整个人的气场极低，整间病房的温度都因他的到来而低了数度。  
兰成把杯子放到床边的小桌上，抬眼看他，声音有些发涩，“贺铖，我想和你——唔！”  
贺铖没等他说完话就捏着他的脸强硬地扭到一边，把他半边脸都压到医院的枕头上，露出后颈那截雪白如玉的皮肤。  
果然那上面已经有了个淡淡的齿痕。  
贺铖手下更加用力，兰成的下颌被他捏得阵阵发痛。  
“秦云珂留下的？”他的声音几乎没有温度。  
兰成怔住了，秦云珂？是云珂师兄给他留下的临时标记吗？怎么会是他，不是救助站的人帮了自己吗？而且如果是云珂师兄的话，他为什么没有和自己说这件事？他极力去回想自己发情之后发生的事情，可脑子里却始终乱得一团糟，怎么也捋不清头绪。  
“说话！”  
兰成不知道该说什么，他也不清楚到底发生了什么。  
贺铖将他的沉默视为对秦云珂的袒护，他脸色愈发阴沉，上前撩开兰成被掖好的被子，把手伸到他的腿间，顾忌是在医院里，隔壁的病房中还住着其他的患者，兰成只能低声惊呼，却被贺铖捂住了嘴，他用手臂别开兰成极力想要并拢的双腿，强行把手伸到他的裤子里，两指直接戳进了兰成的后穴最深处，粗蛮地搅弄，像是在挖抠着可能存在于穴里的，属于秦云珂的东西。  
兰成用手去抓他的胳膊，他被贺铖弄疼了。  
“他射进去了？”贺铖把手指抽出来，指尖上只有些清澈的液体，并没有那个男人的精液，但是已经过去一天一夜了，说不准是秦云珂操完兰成又把人洗干净了。  
他把手指上的液体揩在兰成的脸上，用手卡着兰成的脖子从床上提起来凑近自己，两人的脸贴得极近，贺铖的眼底像幽深阴冷的黑潭，他不顾兰成的反抗慢慢收紧手掌，兰成的指甲抠在他的虎口上，他却像是感觉不到，或许是这点微不足道的疼痛并不能唤回他此刻迷失疯魔的神志，他享受地看着兰成的脸色愈发苍白，舌头也慢慢从嘴里探出来，听着他从喉咙里逸出的被卡断成了碎片的喘息声，他贴着兰成的耳根，声音如同恶魔的低语，“发情了不来找主人，怎么还想着往外跑呢？”  
“这很不乖，兰成。”  
兰成眼前发白，感觉自己就要被他这么生生掐断脖颈的时候，贺铖松开了手，拿出手机打了个电话，对面很快就接通了。  
兰成捂着喉咙垂着头坐在床上，剧烈地呛咳，并没有听清他在电话里说了什么。  
贺铖也坐到床边，把兰成搂到自己怀里，释放出自己的信息素将兰成笼罩起来，然后摩挲着兰成的后颈，在被秦云珂标记过的地方再次做了个更深度的临时标记，他很用力，兰成感觉自己的脖子都要被他咬穿了。  
他把兰成诱导发情了。  
他摸着怀中人不断发颤，而且变得愈加燥热的身体，伸手按下了床头的呼叫铃。  
铃——铃——秦云珂几乎是在铃声响起的瞬间就起身跑了出去，不顾身下的座椅因为他过于慌乱的动作而侧翻在地。  
“兰成？”  
他到的时候，贺铖已经把兰成打横抱起来了，稳步走向站在病房门口的秦云珂，兰成的头埋在贺铖的胸膛前，几根细白的手指紧揪着贺铖的衣扣，从嘴里发出很细很柔的呻吟声。  
秦云珂的心被揪了一下，他攥紧了拳，伸手拦住贺铖，“病人未愈，现在不能离院。”  
贺铖冷笑，靠近他轻声说，“私下制售非法药品……秦医生还是关心自己吧。”  
秦云珂皱起眉，手下动作稍滞。  
贺铖裤兜里的手机震了下，他看着从走廊另一侧尽头处跑过来的一小队联邦武装特警，嘴角勾起，“给秦医生长个教训，有的东西是不能你碰的。”  
兰成在他怀中抖了下，两条长腿不安地动了动，“恩……”  
兰成注射了抑制剂，且在秦云珂的陪伴下度过了发情期的第一轮发情，按理来说是不会再继续发情了，所以这次即使被贺铖强行诱导发情，也不会持续多长时间，他很快就会清醒过来。  
所以贺铖没有过多的时间同秦云珂在这里僵持，在特警将秦云珂拷上的时候，他就抱着兰成离开了。  
*“贺总，兰先生他被人带去崧柳医院啦！”  
贺铖刚开完会，推开会议室的大门，就见他派去盯着兰成的何乔苦着脸迎上来，给他说了个让他怒不可遏的事。  
“看清楚人长什么样了吗？”  
“看、看清了！”  
“那就跟我一起去。”贺铖接过秘书递过来的外套披在肩上，步下生风地往车库走，身后跟着个脸都拧成苦瓜的何乔。  
贺铖因为之前的话，并不再安排从前那么多人盯犯人似的看着兰成的一举一动，只是叮嘱人跟着他，定时汇报动态和可疑行踪给自己。  
今天兰成回家，就正是轮到何乔跟着他，但何乔知道这是兰成从前的家，兰成也来过这里很多次，于是在看到兰成的身影隐入漆黑的楼道后，他就坐在车里看着兰成进入的方向，却不是十分上心。  
兰成家在和苑清池，那是个建筑年头不长，占地面积极大的小区，来来往往的车辆和行人都十分多，正是因为这样，当秦云珂开车进入小区时何乔并未在意，只当是个寻常业主，可当他守在车里等了近五个小时都不见兰成出来，他心里有些不安，正想着报给贺铖，消息刚发出去，他抬头从后视镜里看到从兰成进去的单元门中匆匆走出一个身型高大的男人，怀里抱着个头脸以及上半身都被西装遮住的人。  
何乔看着他怀中人穿的裤子和兰成穿的是一样的，所以心下疑虑，便仔细去看，只见被男人抱在怀中的人从西装下伸出只手，有些发抖地去扯男人的衣领，男人低下头把衣服撩开一点，在他额头上点了记轻吻。  
何乔盯紧了那条撩开的缝隙，被盖着的人从里面露出半张潮红未褪的脸，正是兰成！  
何乔忙给贺铖打电话要汇报，这消息他可不敢瞒着，贺总被兰先生给绿了！虽然他被派来盯兰成有半年多了，可兰成一次出格的举动都没有，每天规矩上下班，偶尔下班会去买甜点，几乎从不接触人，好像唯一一次还是在大堵车的那天晚上招呼个要饭的小乞丐上车，给他糖和钱，生活规律地甚至像个被写好程序的机器人。时间长了何乔也对兰成生出些怜悯的心思，觉得这样的一个人其实不该被这么禁锢着，连自由都没有，像只被锁在金笼子的鸟，所有举动都被主人尽收眼底，但他只是收钱办事，即使同情又能如何，他对兰成的现状也是无能为力，终究都只是个旁观者罢了。  
一个残忍的无作为的旁观者。  
*崧柳医院。  
贺铖打听到兰成住的病房，阴着脸要上去找人。  
“贺铖。”听见有人在身后叫他，还是个很陌生的声音，他皱眉回头。  
秦云珂穿着白大褂站在不远处的走廊拐角，他闻到秦云珂身上极细的一丝栀子花的清香，手比脑快地照着秦云珂的脸挥拳，秦云珂截住他的手，却回手给了他一拳，正中在鼻梁上，接着屈膝顶上他的腹部。  
贺铖捂着胃退后两步，两管鼻血流出，他看着秦云珂冷冷地说，“你就是秦云珂，带走兰成的人。”是很肯定的语气。  
秦云珂眼神也锋利起来，“是我，你这种人渣配不上兰成。”  
之前兰成发情的时候把他误认作是贺铖，末了兰成缩在他怀里，摸着他的头发，声音很轻很轻地碎碎念着。  
『贺铖。』  
『你以后可不可以都这么温柔地对我？』  
『不要再像之前那么凶，每次做爱，我真的好疼好疼，身上疼，心里也很疼。』  
『我其实是喜欢你的，我心里一直都有你，所以请你不要再欺负我了，对我好一些可以吗？』  
『你对我好，我会十倍百倍地还给你的，你不亏的。』  
『还有刚才做爱真的很舒服，也很享受，我很喜欢这样，还有我听出来你也是喜欢的，所以我们以后都这样做好不好？』兰成牵起他的手在指尖轻轻摩挲。  
『你手上破了个小口都要皱着眉说疼，可是你却总是把我弄得浑身都是伤，划得都是小口，我也会很疼呀。』  
秦云珂眼底浓黑如墨，他把指节握得发响，手臂用力搂紧了兰成。  
他知道兰成是真心喜欢贺铖的，所以便收敛了自己的感情，没有去插足于两人之间，可他不知道贺铖会这么对他，会忍心这么对一个这么爱自己的人。  
兰成一向性情内敛，他极少会直接表露出自己的真实情感，也许只是在这么一刻，他感觉到很放松，周围的环境很安全，才会翻出自己柔软的一面，天然真挚与人袒露心声。  
『以后都会对你好的，不会再欺负你了。』  
『真好。』兰成吻他的下巴，『真好，贺铖，我真的好开心。』  
贺铖用袖子擦了擦鼻血，稍眯起眼，没有理会他的挑衅，“兰成在哪儿？”  
秦云珂说，“他不需要你管，贺铖你记住，有我在就不会让你再欺负兰成。”  
贺铖的胃还在阵阵抽搐，他稍弯腰来减轻疼痛，对秦云珂低喝道，“我他妈问你他在哪儿！”  
秦云珂没有再说话，转身离去。  
贺铖一拳砸在窗台上，骨节与坚硬的大理石台面猛地碰撞，疼痛让贺铖变得有些失去理智，他盯着秦云珂远去的身影，“那就让你永远消失好了。”  
他从兜里翻出手机，拨了个号码，对面接通后他直接说道，“36小时，钱随你开，我要能让崧柳的秦云珂这辈子都翻不过身的东西。”  
=====  
因为是在医院里，所以兰成不会和贺铖闹起来的，而贺铖也就是认准了这一点，才敢在医院这么欺负兰兰。


	13. 第十三章

兰成恍然从混沌模糊却又光怪陆离的梦中惊醒，他睁开眼，胸膛剧烈起伏，额头上渗出细密的冷汗，冷水劈头盖脸地浇下来，他的衣裤全都湿透了。  
他被丢在浴室里，之前在医院换上的病号服也没有脱下。  
贺铖站在他面前，高大的身影如同黑云般逼仄地朝他压下来，压得兰成喘不过气来，他手中拿着花洒，把水流开到最大，对准兰成的身体浇着，原本因被贺铖强行诱导而发情的身体还燥热未消，此刻被冰冷刺骨的水流不断地冲击着，冰火两重，让兰成的皮肤变得更加敏感，他抹了把脸上的水珠，眼神变得不再同从前般温柔，而是隐约晦暗不明。  
“贺铖！你到底想干什么！”兰成扑过去抢他手中的花洒。  
贺铖见他来抢，索性把花洒往浴缸中一丢，揪住兰成的衣领把他扯到自己面前，神情阴沉地说，“我想干什么？当然是把我的东西洗干净了，你被别人玩得那么脏，还让我怎么上？恩？”  
兰成的头发被水淋湿了，垂落在他的额头上，看起来像是个在倾盆暴雨中本该无力却又奋力挣扎的行路人，他的眼底发着红，用力去推贺铖的肩膀，“贺铖！你疯了吗？”  
贺铖一把扯开他的上衣，伸手拧着兰成的胳膊把他翻身压到浴室的墙壁上，抽出皮带不等兰成反应过来就将他的双手捆束在一起，狠狠往下一拽，双腿顶开兰成的膝盖，胯下性器直接抵住兰成后穴的入口。  
扣子崩线飞开，落到地上与瓷砖相碰发出清脆的碰撞声，弹了数下声音才逐渐消寂。  
兰成的胳膊险些被他拽脱臼，疼得从额头上不断渗出冷汗，贺铖摁住他的后脑把他的额头怼在墙上，他听到贺铖声音阴测测地说，“我才半天没看住就去爬别的男人的床，怎么，宁可怀秦云珂的崽子也不愿意怀我的？被他操得比我操更爽？”  
兰成分明是想和贺铖好好谈谈的，可是贺铖却又这样不容分说地在医院欺负他不说，还强行诱导他二次发情，接着带回家就用冷水浇自己，还用那么肮脏的想法去揣测他的思维，果然贺铖就他妈是个只会精虫上脑的畜生强奸犯，自己竟然还想着去和他谈，真是太可笑了，想到这里兰成冷笑了声，积压在心底的情绪喷薄而出，让他的理智在一时间也有些失控，他第一次对贺铖骂了出来，“你当谁都跟你一样脏，脑子里除了发情就没别的东西了么？我他妈怀谁的种都不会怀你的！畜生！强奸犯！你他妈有种就操死我啊！”  
贺铖的眼神愈发阴鸷，呼吸也愈发粗重，他掰开兰成的臀瓣将自己狠戾地顶了进去，甫一进入，就撞到了最深处，继而便是凶悍地凿着兰成的生殖腔口，可他怎么也凿不开那处紧闭的入口，这只有一种可能，那就是兰成已经被秦云珂完全标记了，兰成的肚子里已经含了他的精液，已经在那里孕育一个新生命了，一个不属于自己和兰成的生命，一个不该存在这个世界上的生命，想到这里贺铖被极度的愤怒烧红了双眼。  
血液混杂着兰成身上的水溶成淡红色的液体从两人相连处滴下，一滴滴地坠在瓷白的地砖上，兰成疼得惨叫，十指疯了一般地抠在一起，连将皮肤抓破了都不自知。  
贺铖一口咬在兰成的肩上，鲜血顿时从破口处涌出，他唇齿间带着兰成的血去舔他的脖颈，他将兰成困在自己身前，耸动着腰胯，将兰成从中剖开，不断挖抠欺辱着他最稚嫩的地方，“如你所愿。”


	14. 第十四章

兰成强忍过贺铖顶在自己身体最深处的内射，头依旧靠在墙上，半张着嘴大口地喘气，他除了在贺铖猝然挺身直捣进来的时候叫了声外就再不肯出丁点儿的声音，他知道贺铖想听他那种无助地破碎地呻吟甚至是求饶，他不想遂他的愿，宁可死死咬着唇，将那块薄软的肉用牙齿磨到鲜血淋漓，也仍是死扛着不出声。  
他呼吸因下身剧烈的疼痛而颤然不稳，他的手已经因绑束太紧不过血而发凉发紫，手背和手腕两处也已经被他自己的指甲抠得破了一块块鲜红的伤口，像被剐了鳞的鱼身一般，从被掀起的小块皮肉下漏出红色的血丝。  
贺铖射过一次后，并没有软下来，他把性器从兰成的穴里拔出，顿时就有混着淡红色的血的黏腻浊精从那个被操得一时还合不拢的嫣红小口处缓缓淌出，顺着兰成颤抖的腿根一路向下，略过因过于紧绷而胀痛无比的小腿和那截雪白清瘦的脚踝，最后滴在浴室的瓷砖上，与先前滴落在那处已经聚集成不小的一滩的血色液体混在一起。  
浴室里很安静，除了两人的呼吸声还可以听到液体坠落在地的轻微滴答声。  
贺铖将他的头转向自己，问道，“疼吗？”他看到了兰成染着血的贝齿和已经被磨烂的下唇。  
兰成没说话，只是垂着眼睛伸出一小截红舌轻舔着自己唇上的伤口。  
贺铖追问，“很疼是不是？回答我。”  
他也不知道自己为什么要这么问，他只希望兰成可以和他服软，可以哭着跟他求饶，可以跟他说自己其实并没有和秦云珂上床，也没让他射进来，他还是干干净净的，只属于贺铖一个人的。但兰成却什么都没说，他的沉默不语让贺铖的心更为慌乱不安，因为那代表着默认，代表着兰成承认自己就是跟秦云珂上床了，做爱了。  
贺铖咬了咬后槽牙，眼中显出红血丝来，“说你很疼，求我不要再操你，跟我道歉，说你没和秦云珂做过。”  
兰成沉默半晌，忽然笑了，一双眼直对着贺铖，他摇摇头，“可是我一点儿都不疼，也和云珂做过了，我既然没做错，就永远都不会跟你道歉，”他转过身把染血的双唇贴到贺铖的耳边，在他耳根处留下一块红色的印记，他一字一句极其缓慢地说，“贺铖，你还没如我的愿呢，继续吧。”  
贺铖用赤红的眼盯了他很久，残戾地勾起嘴角，拖着绑住兰成双手的皮带把他扯到自己怀里，用手臂分别托起他的后背和膝弯把人打横抱起，也不顾仍旧两人湿淋淋的衣服还在一路滴着水，一直把兰成抱到了卧室后丢到床上。  
贺铖跪在他双腿间，解开绑他手的皮带，抻起他的双腿夹到自己腰侧，下体重新划开兰成已经被操到软烂外翻的红肿肉穴，深深地碰到同样被操到肿起来的腔口，兰成咬着唇一声不吭地承受着他暴戾的冲撞，白皙的脖颈高高扬起，精致的喉结不断随着他的吞咽动作而上下滚动，像只被子弹击穿了翅膀，无法飞行而落单的白鹭想要引颈悲鸣，却又担心那悦耳的鸣啼会招致埋伏在附近的残忍猎人的注意，只能昂起颈子对着湛蓝天空无声地控诉着自己不公的命运。  
贺铖将自己的十指穿过兰成双手的指缝，将那双布满血痕的手压到床上，随着下身的律动而不断将那片鳞伤遍布的皮肤在粗糙的床单上摩擦，每一下都在米白的床单上蹭出深红的血迹。  
贺铖硕大的龟头连带着后面粗长热烫的茎身在兰成早已不堪蹂躏的穴里不知疲倦地进出，执拗地朝着兰成紧闭的地方撞着，“兰成，打开。”  
兰成闭着眼摇了摇头，鸦羽般浓密的眼睫上挂着细小的泪珠，在微微颤动，他喉咙里不断涌上血腥味儿，内脏都要被那根灼热的肉棒捅烂了，火燎燎地烧起来，腰胯以下几乎被贺铖粗蛮的动作欺负到没有知觉，两条长腿无力地垂落在贺铖的腰侧，随着人的顶撞而抽搐。  
兰成的眼角滑下泪水，他想，好疼啊，真的好疼，感觉快要疼死了，如果自己真的死了的话，贺铖会难过吗，会为他的行为感到懊悔吗？  
不会的，贺铖口口声声说着爱自己，将对自己的施暴视作是爱的表现，他在自己心上划上第一刀的时候，自己会疼得捂住心口，同他求饶，自己以为这样就不会再受到伤害了，可是他却畸形地沉醉迷恋于自己的哀求声，一刀接着一刀在自己心上划，愈来愈深的伤痕，愈流愈多的心血，自己搂着他的肩膀一遍遍地讲着哀饶的话语，知道嗓子枯涩干哑，再也发不出任何声音了才休止下来。  
贺铖从不会去关心他的痛处，他所想的所求的都只有自己而已，每次做爱时，兰成看着贺铖的脸上露出的都是很快乐的神情，他也说做爱是最爽利最舒服的事情，可是为什么自己却一次都感觉不到呢，为什么自己在每次做爱中就只能体会到无边的疼痛，从指尖到心窝，都是疼着的，很疼很疼，为什么呢？  
兰成神志恍惚，他感受到贺铖在温存地爱抚着他身体上的每一寸皮肤，他的手掌是那么温暖有力，他抚过的每处都带给自己酥麻的快感，自己忍不住要搂紧他，抱住他，与他在床上抵死缠绵，他想要亲吻，贺铖就俯身与他轻柔地唇舌相碰，不会把他的嘴唇咬破，也不会不顾他的疼痛粗鲁地在自己身体里抽插，而是会体贴地照顾着他每一刻的感受，贺铖会轻而易举地将他送上云端，体会到极致的高潮。  
原来他也曾经同贺铖这样美好地做爱过，那为什么又会……贺铖埋头吸吮着他的乳尖，尖锐的疼痛从那颗被啃咬到几乎肿胀到有原先一倍大的红果上弥散开来，兰成回神，他睁开眼看着贺铖的发顶。  
他想起来了，原来那个给了自己无尽温情的男人是秦云珂，不是贺铖啊。  
是啊，自己竟然还在痴想着贺铖会变好么？  
他连自己的话都不肯听，兰成摇头，自己才刚刚失去了至亲，他分明也是知道的，他也知道这导致了他的情绪失控，意外发情，自己经历了那么痛苦的事情，他连问都没问一句呢，他唯一在乎的只是自己被秦云珂上过了，弄脏了，让他感到恶心了，也许自己在他的心中就是这么微不足道，只是一个用来泄欲的玩具罢了，没有人会关心一个玩具的感情。  
贺铖又把他顶得很疼，兰成忍不住蹙起眉。  
贺铖在问是他操得自己爽还是秦云珂操得自己爽。  
兰成这次没有迟疑地回答了。  
贺铖变得更生气了，撞得他更疼了，他说要让自己知道到底是属于谁的，说完又把他的脖子咬出血了。  
兰成说不知道为什么贺铖总是那么喜欢咬他，像条狗一样，幼稚而傻气地靠这种方式来圈属自己的所有。  
“贺铖，你知道吗？你真的很像条时刻发情的狗，永远都管不住自己嘴和鸡巴。”兰成的声音嘶哑，他用了个很粗俗的词。  
贺铖闻言愣了下，反应过来后冷笑着说，“那我该在你这里撒泡尿，狗不都是这么标记自己领地的？”  
兰成也笑了，“你尿吧，尿完你就真的是狗了，再也变不回人了。”


	15. 第十五章

岄城啼霜厅。  
身着黑色西装的男人端着酒杯站在角落里，眉头微蹙，有些神经质地不停地轻微晃动着手中的杯子，澄清透明的白葡萄酒在杯中打着旋，他抬头扫了眼厅中的人们，似乎有人在偷偷看他，但发现他抬头就连忙把头转过去了。  
“贺总这是有烦心事儿啦？哪个不长眼的惹你不痛快啦？啧啧，这脸拉得比驴都长！”林桡走过来跟贺铖碰了下杯。  
贺铖脸色阴黑地杵在厅内远离中心的位置也没像往常般找女伴作陪，而是孤身一人，他挑了下眉，这种情况对贺铖来说着实是很少见啊，好像满啼霜厅的都惹了这位爷不痛快。  
贺铖这人从不会把个人情绪带到人前，尤其这还是他自己公司的尾牙宴，他致完词后就一个人跑到个连灯都照不太到的地方孤零零地站着，整个人从头到脚都散发着极重的戾气，厅里的除却自己一个纯属凑热闹闲得无聊过来看看能不能和哪个小美人发展段露水缘的外人，全都是他的手下，大家都知晓贺铖的脾气，根本没人敢往上凑，连玩儿都不太尽兴了，说话聊天时眼神都要时不时地往他这里飘。  
林桡本来正同位行政部门的Beta小姐姐聊天，结果天是没聊好，他说十句人家能接一句，动不动就要朝角落里瞄一眼，林桡以为她这是什么婉拒的新方式，但他也跟着往那边看才发现，那里竟然杵着个浑身上下都穿得黑不溜秋的人。  
哦， 原来是贺铖啊，怪不得人家同他聊天不上心呢，换了谁看见顶头上司在宴会上站在远离人群的地方还满脸生人勿进的不悦之意，都不心里犯哆嗦呀，生怕他要突然发作哪个倒霉蛋。  
林桡叹口气，朝他那边走去，贺铖一向是公私分明，这得是遇见让他极不痛快的事儿了，而且大概率还得是跟他家里的那位美人有关。  
贺铖听见人过来的脚步声时，就沉着脸去看，结果竟然是林桡过来了，便没说话，又低头去看他杯子里晃荡着的水纹。  
林桡用肩膀轻轻碰，“铖哥，跟我说说，跟嫂子有关？”  
他和贺铖是发小，比他小两岁，所以他管人叫声哥，当年都是满大院跑，光腚和泥玩儿大的，虽然贺铖这人曾经因为他在玩游戏时拖自己后腿，没少揍他，但其实贺铖平时对他还是挺好的，两家父母走得近，之前甚至指腹订婚，后来发现两家小子都是稳不住的性子，又都是Alpha，这场婚约也就作罢了，但两人性格相似，玩得到一起去，所以两人关系也一直亲近，贺铖有事时也会同他说。  
一听到兰成，贺铖眉间竖纹更深了，他摆摆手，示意林桡趁自己没发火快滚。  
林桡从小被他打大的，自然不会觉得这算什么威胁，见他神色有变，就知道自己猜对了，又笑嘻嘻地凑上去，“说说呗哥，兰大美人的事儿我也在意呢，我给你出主意。”  
“……”贺铖狠瞪了他一眼，却仍说了，“我放兰成走了。”  
“走了？！”林桡惊讶地眼睛都瞪圆了，这还是之前那个恨不得把人拴在裤腰带上时刻锁在身上的贺铖吗？转性了？鬼上身了？“你放他走？不是兰美人自己跑了？”  
*兰成的确是走了，也的的确确是贺铖“放走”的。  
兰成自从被他从崧柳带回来一直折腾到第二天黄昏，人到最后连勾起手指的力气都没有了，瘫软在床上时不时腿脚会痉挛着轻轻抽搐，惨白的脸上挂着将将要干涸的浊白精水，双唇紧紧地抿着，嘴角满身的青紫痕迹甚至还有几道用皮带绑出来的红痕，整间卧室都充斥着浓郁的腥苦味道，贺铖开窗去散味，回来跪在他腿间用手去摸他微微鼓起的小腹，“兰成，你看你这里都是我的东西。”  
兰成咳嗽着，贺铖上他的时候没给他喂过水，现在他脱水严重，嗓子已经干得快要裂开了，嘴唇也不再水润而是干裂开细小的口子，他张了张嘴，用几乎只有气音的声音说，“这里没有你的脏东西，只有我的孩子……咳咳，我和云珂的孩子。”  
贺铖之前看他半天没出声，以为终于把人操服帖了，火气本来下去了些，只要兰成跟他说说软话求个饶，他就愿意不计较他和秦云珂那件事了，虽然现在医院禁止堕胎，但他总有法子能带他去把孩子拿掉，谁知兰成又说出他心底始终很担忌着的事。  
贺铖的手掌用力往下按，有丝丝缕缕的浊液从兰成腿间淌出，把身下那块已经褶皱脏污到不堪看的床单弄得更脏，兰成的大腿根不受控地抽搐了两下，又捂着嘴咳嗽。  
“……咳咳……贺铖，你以为我不知道你在想什么吗，你想在发情期操我，让我怀上你的孩子，让我一辈子都只能呆在你身边……你不用再自欺欺人地想我是被秦云珂强迫的，想我还会哭着求你原谅，我就是自愿和他做的，我喜欢他，一直都喜欢他，喜欢得都快疯了，我是特意在发情的时候给他打的电话……”  
贺铖吼道，“闭嘴！”  
“呵，和他做比和你做爽得多了，我抱着他求着他上我，求着他往我里面射，我就是想给他怀……咳咳……”贺铖把手掌落到他脆弱的脖颈上，那上面之前被他掐出来的青紫指痕已经变得淡些了。  
兰成昂起头，把脖子往他手里送。  
贺铖的手停滞在上面很久后却放开了，他长叹口气，“别说了，兰成，别说了……”  
“兰成，我放你走，我放你出去过自己的日子，”贺铖摸着他的脸，“我不锁着你了，你走吧。”  
兰成闭上眼，躺在床上从眼角淌下连串的泪珠。  
都结束了，终于都结束了，他再也不必做贺铖的槛花笼鹤了。  
他赌赢了。


	16. 第十六章

兰成在收拾东西，贺铖坐在沙发上一支接一支地抽烟，烟蒂堆满了玻璃烟灰缸，呛人的烟雾飘散到整间屋子的每个角落缝隙。  
兰成的东西堪堪装满二十二寸的箱子，他穿着米白色的高领毛衣与修身的黑色长裤和黑色的毛呢过膝大衣，单手插在外衣口袋里，另一只手拖着行李箱，从卧室中走出，因为过度使用的腰，他的背挺得不似平时那般笔直。  
贺铖掐灭了烟，走到兰成面前，“我第一次见到你的时候你就穿着这件白色的毛衣，在会议室第三排坐得笔直，当我看到你的时候，你对我微笑，你笑得那么温柔，那么温柔，我整个人都要溺死在你的笑里了……”  
他伸手抱住兰成，很用力地勒着兰成的身体，想要把他整个人都揉到自己的骨血里，“可是后来你却从来没有对我笑过了，兰成你可以再对我笑一次吗，一次就好……”  
兰成用手轻推他的肩膀，摇了摇头，“贺铖，你勒疼我了。”你知道，那是不可能的。如果时光倒流，自己绝对不会再对着他笑了，是自己的那个笑害了自己也害了他。  
贺铖蹲下身，打开他的行李箱，从里面折叠整齐的衣服里拿出一件袖口用黑金丝线绣着水纹的白色衬衫后又把箱子重新合上。  
兰成微微皱起眉，却没有阻止。  
贺铖拿着那件衬衫看着兰成没有任何留恋地离开了，他摸着衬衫上的绣纹将衬衣拿到唇边轻吻。  
*兰成已经走了三个多月了。  
贺铖以为感情这种东西是会随着时间慢慢消逝的，但却并没有，而是愈加浓烈，他自从有了兰成后就不再出去鬼混了，但现在兰成走了，他压抑不住自己的感情，同样也压抑不住自己的欲望，他每晚都会回忆着兰成的模样手淫，他把兰成的衬衫挂到卧室里，对着床头，可是今晚尾牙后回家，还是清清冷冷的家，没有兰成给他做好端上来的饭菜，也没有那个可以让自己抱在怀里软玉温香的可人，他甚至都没脱衣服，只是解下腰带拉开裤链，就开始上手去套弄，可手下动作已经将性器上那层表皮都弄得疼了，却仍然发泄不出来，他不断地粗喘着，被无法发泄的欲望折磨到赤红的双眼紧盯着那件白衬衫，他猛地起身把它抓到手中覆在自己性器猩红流精的顶端上，不断挺胯向上戳顶着那件单薄的衣服，“兰成，兰成……”他将那层柔软光滑的布料幻想成是兰成紧致湿软的穴，他闭着眼在里面抽插，嫣红的软肉紧紧裹住他的性器，每次进出都会带出一小截来，而后又被他的动作深深地顶进去，兰成在他身下咬着手腕呻吟着，又软又轻地呻吟声撩动着搔弄着他的心。  
他用腿将兰成跪着的双膝分得更开，将自己上半身的重量全部压到兰成的身躯上。  
兰成会不堪所负地去伸手向后去推他的腰胯或者是大腿，他把那只手捉在掌心，那只手上蒙着层薄薄的汗，有些湿，掩藏在皮肉下的筋络绷起来，手背上的青筋都依稀可见。  
贺铖一直就觉得他的手很漂亮，修长白皙，柔韧有力，骨节分明却不突出，覆在自己性器上的时候更好看，就是指尖总是泛着凉意，即使是夏天也经常是凉的，所以兰成会有用瓷杯喝热水的习惯，倒入杯中的沸水会慢慢将杯壁变热，却不会烫手，兰成会把手指搭在杯壁上，一点点地暖热。贺铖之前没有在意过，是一次他晚归，兰成已经睡下了，他喝得有些醉睡不着，就起来靠坐在床头发呆，兰成翻了个身，半截手臂从被子里伸出来，手掌微握，他看着兰成的睡颜，起了些那方面的心思，小心地牵过兰成的手腕，把他的手往自己睡裤里伸，他的性器燥热，兰成的手却冰凉，甫一触碰，他胯下一紧，表情扭曲得直吸气，险些直接给冰萎掉，连忙把兰成的手从自己裤子里拿出来，放在掌心里给他捂热。这之后他才知道兰成的手凉，其实不仅是手，脚也很凉，他问兰成怎么回事，兰成也不同他说，他自己事情又忙，时间一长就淡忘了这件小事，偶尔想起来的时候给人捂捂手，只是不再敢随便就捉人家的手往自己裤裆里放了。  
贺铖稍弓起腰背，加快了手下套弄的速度，呼吸愈发急促粗重。  
大雨倾盆，兰成撑着把藏青色的雨伞，将落在他头顶豆大的雨滴挡住，笑容温和，“贺铖，是忘记带伞了吗？”他那时看向自己的眼神里分明是闪着光的，有着暖暖的爱意，只是后来这份爱被他自己弄没了。  
兰成是很爱笑的，笑的时候眉眼微弯，眼中澄明如清泉，那泉水是活的，但渐渐地，泉水不再灵动清澈，而是愈发阴寂死沉，变成了一潭浑浊的死水，任你做什么都不会再起一丝波澜。  
“兰成……”  
贺铖低声唤着兰成的名字，性器微微弹动，从微张的铃口处射出的浑白液体将兰成的衬衫弄脏了。


	17. 第十七章

“杏洲，你可害死我了，不玩了不玩了，仗着我脾气好，你们合伙欺负我，”林桡把手中球杆一扔，往许杏洲身上靠，一手扶腰，抬起另一只手对贺铖摆摆，“还有铖哥你这气都往我身上撒，小弟实在是承受不住了。”  
许杏洲扶了下眼镜，上手摸了把林桡的腰，打趣道，“早提醒过你，少往女人堆里扎，自己玩虚了身子还怪我们虐你？”  
林桡翻了个白眼，“你当谁都跟你一样清心寡欲，人生苦短，就该及时行乐，像你这种性冷淡不如去庙里做和尚。”  
许杏洲是林桡初中同学，家里经商，商场上往来两家有交集，许杏洲是个Beta，长得斯文俊秀，读书的时候成绩优秀，家里又有钱，追求他的人不少，但他却没对任何人表过态度，这么多年来一直是孤身一人。他和林桡不一样，林桡是常泡在欢场里的孤家寡人，万花丛中过，片叶不沾身，说好听了叫风流，说难听了叫滥交。许杏洲一向洁身自好，没见他身边有过什么人，所以林桡怀疑他甚至都还是个处男。  
贺铖闻言也把球杆放下，解了两颗扣子，去接了杯冰水，回来坐到沙发上喝。  
许杏洲家里马场里从国外新进了几匹良种，正巧最近贺铖心情不好，约他来散心，林桡听说了也非要跟着来，可他骑马绕着场地遛了不到两圈，就险些被马给掀下来。他之前骑过马，觉着自己技术纯熟，不要配教练，虽说是有惊无险，但他却不肯再上马了，拉着两人去自家酒店顶层打台球，虽说是打台球，但地面上却种满了绿茸茸的小草，被修剪得齐齐整整。许杏洲是第一次来，刚从电梯上下来时望见眼前一片绿，还以为是小型的高尔夫球场，谁知走近了才看到偌大的绿地上孤零零地摆着四张台球桌，靠近落地的玻璃窗处放着两台自助饮料机，明媚的阳光从窗外直射进来，将这里蒙上一层浅金色的光晕，不过这种搭配着实违和，他忍不住问。  
贺铖却来过几次了，他把外衣脱了递给身后的服务生，“林桡的审美——”  
林桡忙打断他，“别听铖哥乱说！我这布置可是有讲究的，外头的台球馆都光线昏暗，打球费眼睛，我这里阳光普照的，又有绿地，就是打一天球眼睛都不疼！”  
许杏洲听他一本正经地讲完这般布置的缘由，与贺铖对视一眼，抿着嘴开始笑。  
不过真玩起来了，发现林桡说得竟然还真有几分道理，布置虽然奇怪，习惯了倒也还好，只是贺铖心里憋着气，下手狠，几局下来就把林桡虐得四脚朝天。  
许杏洲推开黏在他身上的林桡，也去窗边接了两杯水，递给跟过来的林桡一杯，看着贺铖眉宇间仍是阴郁不解，无声地叹了口气。  
林桡接过水喝了口，顺着他的目光看，然后清了清嗓子，趴到许杏洲耳边说，“你这法子不行，解铃仍需系铃人……”  
林桡嘀嘀咕咕了半天，许杏洲则是一直微蹙着眉摇头。  
完了林桡猛拍许杏洲的肩膀一下，“就这么办，肯定能成！”  
许杏洲不赞同地摇头，“不行，他本来就做错一次了，兰成的事……是我当时在国外不知道，这次无论如何不能再把那样无辜的人牵扯进来了，还是得从正道上……”  
林桡对他挤了下眼睛，嘘着声音说，“啧，我又没说找兰美人那样的，我店里有个小孩儿长得跟兰成特别像，找个机会给铖哥看看，就当泄欲了，不然他这么天天黑着张脸的，心情又抑郁，人都快废了，生意上的事儿多少次都提不起精力去做，连累我家公司都受不少影响，老爷子前天还让我问怎么回事呢，况且就不说这个，大家都是从小玩到大的好哥们，冲这份交情也得伸手帮一把不是？”  
许杏洲还是不认同他的观点，林桡竖起食指在他眼前晃了两下，“就这一次，要是不成，就换你来。”  
许杏洲无奈叹气。  
*Cade搂着贺铖的脖子扭胯，用柔软的臀瓣去挤蹭身下火热的男根，后穴里不断溢出黏滑的水液来，把贺铖的裤裆洇得几乎能拧出水来，“贺总好大啊，又粗又硬的，都硌疼我啦……”  
林桡从女人滑腻丰满的乳房里抬起头，向贺铖这边看了眼，嗤笑了声，“贺总这根可不寻常，是难得一见的名器，是不是啊铖哥？”  
贺铖没说话，倒是腿上坐着的Cade软娇娇地发了声，“怪不得呢，夹都夹不住啦！”  
“这就夹不住了，铖哥，插进去给他开开眼，也叫这小骚货见识什么才叫真名器！”林桡看热闹不嫌事大，说完搂着女人往后仰靠，身边几个人哄笑成一团。  
贺铖被他这么发骚地蹭了半天也只是半硬着，巨物蛰伏在拉链半开的裤子里，仿佛只匍匐隐蔽在草丛中的雄狮在等不到心仪猎物时便只是沉默地等待，不会贸然出击。贺铖想发泄却硬不起来，心里愈加烦燥难捱，腾起了几分戾气，手下用力去扯Cade胸前的乳夹的细链。  
这对乳夹是被特意做成了白玉兰花的样式，以乳尖为花蕊，几朵素白的花瓣以其为心延出来，他动手去拉那条细细的链子，花瓣就会收紧，夹住了当中的嫩蕊，不消几下就能磨得蕊芯鲜红欲滴，Cade被他这样玩弄胸前两点，有些吃不消了，疼得稍稍弓起背向后躲，脸上却仍是笑嘻嘻的模样，扭腰摆胯蹭得更欢了。  
他蹭了半天，旁边林桡都提枪直捅花心了，一叠声地娇啼浪喘就在他们耳边飘，可他这边的贺铖除了一直在玩他的胸以外，胯下却还是没什么动静，Cade心里有点发慌，来前林桡就跟他讲过，贺铖跟老婆闹别扭，心里压着股气，找他就是来泄欲的，只是叫他别做太骚浪的事，免得招贺铖嫌弃，毕竟他这张脸长得同人家老婆有七八分相像。  
可这金主硬不起来，他能怎么办啊，而且他的乳尖被贺铖扯得太痛了，疼得快要吃不消了，脸上笑容也都要绷不住了，他得想法子让贺铖换个地方玩，所以不骚不浪也不行了呀。  
于是他松开了搂着贺铖脖颈的手臂，身子一缩滑下去，跪在贺铖腿间，低头在隔着那泡透了自己淫液的内裤吮了两口里头的阴茎，抬起头媚眼如丝地看贺铖，伸手去脱贺铖的裤子。  
贺铖却拍开了他的手，作势要起身，一旁的林桡余光扫到他动作，忙问，“铖哥上哪儿去啊？”  
贺铖面无表情地回他，“洗手间。”  
还好，原来是酒水喝多了要尿，他还以为是自己找的这个小玩意儿不会伺候人，惹人不高兴了呢。  
Cade听他说要去洗手间，忙起来又坐在了贺铖大腿上。  
贺铖不悦，刚要发作，就见他把自己的性器从裤子里掏出来，挺着腰伸了两指把后穴胡乱撑开，吞了两寸肉刃进去。  
果然好大，才吞了个龟头进来他就觉得自己要被撑裂成两半了，Cade舔了舔唇瓣，贴到贺铖脸边，半张着嘴轻喘，“贺总就往这里尿，我给您盛着。”  
贺铖忽然笑了，之前就想尿在兰成身体里一回，但他又有点舍不得，加上兰成当时说的那句话，尿了就当承认他自己是狗了，他就算想尿也憋回去了。  
可这回看着眼前这个五官同兰成极相似的小鸭子提起这茬，倒起了几分性致，胯下也逐渐硬挺起来，他捏着Cade的脖子让他把头靠在自己肩上，单手向下卡住他细软的腰肢，“想给我盛尿，那你得全吃进去。”说着便把他往自己的肉根让按，不顾那口湿软的小穴如何紧缩着抗拒，坚定地把自己全都捅了进去，Cade的眼泪登时就下来了，他尖叫着，眼睛上翻，露出眼白，脚尖蜷曲起来，小腿绷得笔直，筋络在肉中不停地发颤。  
“别叫了。”贺铖被他尖利的声音叫得耳膜都要破了，兰成从来都不会这么叫，平时都只是忍着不出声，只逸出那种模糊的轻喘和呻吟，即使是把他逼到极限了实在受不住了，他也只是低声哭求，跟只叫春的小猫似的用小爪子在自己心尖儿上轻轻柔柔地搔着，上次更是无论他怎么弄兰成，想听他出声叫，但他越想听，兰成就越是硬扛着不出一点声音，连破碎的喘息都被他硬憋回去，宁可下唇被自己咬得血肉模糊一片，仍是一声不出。  
他之前最喜欢的就是兰成这种翠竹般的骨气，宁折不弯，但一旦这棵竹子落到自己手中，却又嫌他百般傲骨不肯低头，硬是要用绳子捆束住了往下拉拽，逼他弯折。  
唉，自己放走的人，现在却又舍不得了，可再怎么舍不得兰成也都离开了，再怎么想他也不会回来了。  
贺铖不再去想兰成，专心对付身前的这个小人儿，他掰开Cade的臀瓣，用力扇了一巴掌，Cade顿时缩紧了后穴，绞住里头的肉棒，那么又大又粗的一根东西直接往他屁股里捅，他来之前是做过扩张了，但他也是第一次呀，这、这怎么可能受得住嘛，他疼得眼睛红红的，想叫却又不敢叫，只能委委屈屈地趴在贺铖肩头抽鼻子，贺铖在他身体里抽插几下后顶到最深处停住。  
“含好了。”  
Cade颤巍巍地恩了声，夹紧了穴，等着贺铖尿。  
蓦地，极具冲击力的一股水柱从埋在他体内的肉棒顶端射出，浇在他的穴心，他睁大了眼，嘴唇发抖。  
太多了……不行，含不住了……要漏了……已经有尿液倒流到穴口了，只是被贺铖粗大的肉棒堵着，一时还流不出来，贺铖却还在尿，尿液的冲力也丝毫没有减弱的趋势，他紧张地偏过头看贺铖。  
贺铖却不看他，低头啃咬他的锁骨，伸舌轻舔他的皮肤，低声说，“漏出来的就舔干净，下边盛不下了就换上面来，我给你的要一滴不剩地全吃下去。”说完就把肉棒往外撤，淋漓的水液争先恐后地往被撑开了的小口涌。  
Cade缩着穴，浑身抖得像筛糠，他真的哭了，被贺铖吓哭的，因为贺铖真的会说到做到，他虽然之前没见过贺铖，但会所里其他哥哥姐姐见识过他的本事啊，而且尿在穴里也许只是这些公子哥大老板们无聊时想出来作践人的玩法，偶尔玩一次也就当个重口些的情趣，可是要他舔尿也太侮辱人了，他就算再下贱也是人啊，被这么作践心里很怕也很难受。  
他一哭，下身穴口就随着收缩张开，有几滴淡黄的尿液从翕张的穴口缓缓淌出来，顺着他的臀瓣滑到臀尖，汇聚成一大滴，要坠不坠地挂在那里，他忙用手指去揩，伸手去堵住穴口，然后弓着腰背从贺铖腿上下来，踮着脚尖要往洗手间跑。  
可贺铖却拉住他的胳膊，硬把他堵着穴的那两根手指拽出来，又拍了拍他的臀，“我允许你用手了吗？”Cade撅着屁股塌着腰根本不敢直起身，眼泪又掉了几滴在厚厚的地毯上，贺铖又伸手去摆弄他的腰背，“挺直。”  
“呜呜求求您……贺总……呜求求您，直起来的话就含不住了……会漏出来的……”Cade呜咽着求饶，佝偻着腰不肯挺直。  
“漏出来就舔。”贺铖硬是掰着他的脊背让他站直，这般直立的姿势，让Cade再也含不住了，本就已经将穴中撑得满胀的尿液此刻如同泄洪般涌流出来，一股脑地倾泻在地上，在要自己用舌头把尿舔干净的恐惧之下Cade腿一软，跪坐在被腥臊尿液浸湿的地毯上，捂着脸呜呜地哭，显然是被吓傻了。  
贺铖抽了张湿巾擦了擦自己胯下阳根，揣回裤子里系好拉链，好整以暇地靠坐回沙发上，抬脚用皮鞋底踩在Cade的肩膀上，逼他弯腰把脸凑近地上那摊早已浸在厚毯的尿，其意不言而喻。  
Cade被他踩着腰越来越弯，他做着无力地抗拒，最后只能双手撑在地上，被迫贴近地毯。  
虽然Cade这小孩儿是林桡找过来的人，专程送给贺铖消遣泄欲的，但贺铖这么欺负他也着实是过头了。  
林桡本在事后温存，此时把自己从女人花穴中拔出，提上裤子，过来把Cade从地上拉起来，对贺铖说，“都泡在地毯里头了，舔也舔不出来了，”说着拧了下Cade的乳尖，“让你含泡尿你也含不住，弄得屋里全是味儿，待会儿换个屋子，还有你自己说罚你做什么？”  
Cade知道他是在帮自己，心里千恩万谢但不敢说出口，只能抹了把眼泪，看着贺铖说，“我给贺总……”  
他话还没说完，贺铖就不耐烦地打断了，他自然看得出来林桡是在护着Cade，但也不好再强迫他拂了林桡的面子，他对林桡说，“把他借我玩几天。”  
听他这句话，Cade咬了下发白的嘴唇，他害怕自己会被贺铖玩死。  
林桡说，“铖哥，本来就是特意找来给你的，就是小孩儿年纪太小，又嫩又娇气，你也体谅着点儿，你一凶他，他就害怕了，畏畏缩缩地跟个小鹌鹑似的，你玩得也不尽兴了。”  
贺铖拉过Cade坐在自己身边，捏着他的下颌吻上他因恐惧而不断发抖的嘴唇，辗转厮磨，“好说。”  
林桡看着紧紧抓抠在沙发边缘不断颤抖的几根细白手指，他忽然就觉得自己做错了。  
他该听许杏洲的。


	18. 第十八章

贺铖把Cade带回了家，却没往卧室里领，只是把人丢在沙发上，也没吩咐他什么，自己就转身走了。  
Cade先前在会所被他的行为吓坏了，坐在沙发上，手指捏住皮质沙发上铺着的的坐垫，两条腿因为恐惧而不住地轻微抖动，紧张地看着贺铖消失的地方。  
其实也没过多一会儿，贺铖就回来了，只是手里多了件纯白色的衬衫。  
Cade声音颤颤地叫他，“贺先生。”  
“把上衣脱了。”贺铖冷冷地说。  
“是，先生。”  
客厅里太空旷，现在又没有到供暖的时候，Cade脱了衣服后就觉得有些冷，捂着嘴打了个喷嚏，白嫩的皮肤上被屋里的冷空气一激，起了细小的疙瘩，他很想搓搓胳膊暖和一下，但是又不敢，贺铖面冷心也冷，待人无情，他害怕自己做了不该做的举动平白无故地惹他生气。  
贺铖把衬衫递给他，“穿上。”  
Cade点点头，接过那件薄薄的衣服往身上套，他穿上了才看清楚这件衬衫其实并不是纯色的，袖口上用交缠着的黑色和金色丝线绣着精致的云纹，只是没有袖扣，袖口处便散开着，不过看着像是很昂贵的定制的衬衫。  
他的手一直在抖，因为惧怕也因为寒冷，手指发僵，系扣子的动作就慢了很多，尤其是这件衬衫的扣子都是六棱的湛蓝色宝石做的，有棱有角本来就很不容易从开的缝里穿过来。他怕贺铖等得不耐烦，可越是这样想心里越发紧张难安，手上就更是几次都从扣眼旁边划错开，剩下靠近领口的三颗纽扣无论如何都系不上了。Cade急得眼泪都在眼眶里打转了，呼吸的声音也带颤。  
忽然一双温热的大手覆在他的手背上，用掌心包着他的手把剩的三颗扣子一颗颗系好。  
贺铖双手按在他的肩膀上，仔细地打量着穿上白衬衫的Cade。  
这件衬衫是按照兰成的尺码专门定制的，穿在身量较为娇小瘦弱的Cade的身上便显得松垮了，肩膀处也因为Cade一直含着胸而撑不起来，双肩上恰到好处的缝线也落在了他的肩头往下一点，他姿态又瑟缩着，活像是个穿错了哥哥衣服的小孩子，半点儿都没有兰成穿在身上时的感觉。  
贺铖知道兰成很喜欢这件白衬衫，因为兰成喜欢就会时常穿，兰成这个人也是这样，他喜欢的东西自己不会去管别人要，但你一旦给了他，他就会总是带在身边，所以那天贺铖是故意留下这件来的，只求兰成走了以后自己能有个慰藉。  
每次看兰成穿在身上时，那把瘦削的肩骨将衬衫撑起，即使兰成的前胸有些单薄，但也不会让这件衣服显得垮大，衬衫的下摆也会被他整整齐齐地塞到西裤里，腰间连一条褶皱都没有，弯腰捡东西时这件衬衫的后背处会被抻得很直，隐约露出两翼漂亮的蝴蝶骨来。  
兰成穿着那样板板正正的衬衫，却总是让他心生欲念，兰成的衣着越是正经，他就越是想要扒开那身整齐的衣服，越是想要去蹂躏那底下同样干净的雪白身躯。  
贺铖捏着Cade的腮帮子把他垂着的脸抬起来，细细地端详着那张和兰成足有七分像的五官，但因为他是在会所里被调教过的人，眼角眉梢隐隐约约地透出股淡淡的媚意来，这又是兰成面上从来不曾有的了。  
Cade被他看得心慌，牙齿打战，发出轻轻的嚓嚓声。  
贺铖被这声音逗笑了，他似怜爱般的轻抚着Cade的脸，“怕什么，我又不会吃了你，先自己玩给我看。”  
Cade嗯了声，他把双腿挪到沙发上，双膝跪着，脚掌抵在沙发靠背上，膝盖就支出了沙发的边沿，他换了个姿势，却发现这样双腿就打不开，因为沙发有些窄，他要是活动起来，肯定不小心就要摔到地上了，就有些为难地看着贺铖，小心翼翼地开口，“贺先生，沙发……沙发好像……”  
贺铖当然明白他没说出口的后半句，肯定是嫌这处地方狭小，“想去床上？”  
Cade咬着嘴唇看他，幅度很小地点了下头。  
贺铖却摇头说，“就在这里，裤子脱了。”  
主人都发话了说只能在这里，大概是觉得他这样身份的小男妓是不配上床的吧，Cade脱了裤子，微微侧着身子，让双膝能够搭在沙发上，双腿岔开条不大的缝隙，把垂落下来挡住下身的衬衫撩起来用手拎着，吮湿了另一只手的食中二指后往股缝处探，略略揉弄开那个小口，就往里面伸，扣弄着柔软湿糯的穴肉，Omega的身体本来就很容易动情，尤其还是他这样的身体，没一会儿就有晶亮的澄澈水液顺着那两根细细的手指流淌下来，将他的指缝和手背都濡湿了，而他的神情上也染上了几分艳色，方才惧怕的神色也消散了大半，他眼神飘忽地望着坐在自己身边的贺铖，手指继续往深处摸，戳到了阳心处，Cade腰肢绷紧，嘴边溢出声甜腻的哼吟，身前垂软着的小肉棒也慢慢挺立起来，他便把衬衫卷到锁骨处用牙齿轻轻咬住衣料，腾出那只拿衣服的手来摸自己前面的肉棒。  
贺铖就坐在他身边，看着他自渎一直到喘息着射了满手的白浊，人也软软地瘫回被他的淫液弄湿了一块的沙发上，兀自娇喘不已，可自己却始终提不起半分欲望来，他叹了口气，看了看表，已经是凌晨十二点多了，他站起身，边走边说，“把被你弄脏的衣服洗干净，这件衬衫只能手洗，洗完了就去客房睡吧。”  
Cade脱下衬衫，抱在怀里摸着它光滑的布料，又看着那块被自己口水洇湿得有些透明的地方。  
这是贺先生那个跑了的老婆留下的东西，贺先生很珍重。


	19. 第十九章

“小兰啊，感冒还没好吗？你这孩子也太能拼命了，身体都熬坏了，项目快收尾了，你负责的那部分也没差池，这几天你就好好在家里歇歇……吃完午饭你就回家吧，等养好了病再来研究室。”宋老教授听见兰成的咳嗽声，看着那道清瘦到几乎一阵风都能刮倒的身躯，不免心疼地要给他放假让他赶快回家好好休息，将自己过度劳累到有些亏空了的身体补养回来。  
兰成放下手中的器材，将口罩摘下折叠好后放到白大褂的口袋里，对着宋老笑笑，“您成天赶我回家歇着，我知道您体贴我身体，但我只想尽快把比对数据做出来，等出结果了再一起歇个长假，到时候您打电话喊我回来我都不回来，就躺在床上睡觉享福。”  
宋老唉了声，“我知道这项目是你一直跟进的，最上心，但人也不是机械齿轮的，哪有这么连轴转着不肯停的啊……”  
宋老是兰成读研时研究室的教授，对兰成一直很关照，他又和兰成的父亲有交情，所以对待兰成就像对待自家子侄一样，关怀备至。  
宋老念叨了半天，看兰成乖乖站在面前听，但他知道兰成必定不肯听话，兰成脾气最倔，他要做什么那必定是要不遗余力地去做，这也是他最放心将很多重要的事情托付给兰成去办的原因，宋老摇摇头，“我知道你这孩子性子执拗，旁人说话也动摇不了你，不过好在这次我有先见之明，提前找了‘救援’。”  
兰成略一怔忡，微微歪着头露出疑问的神情。  
宋老走过来笑着轻拍他削瘦的肩膀，“走吧，先去吃午饭，今天的菜你肯定喜欢，你顾姨做的是糖醋排骨和干煸豆角。”  
兰成道谢，说，“其实我去食堂吃就好了，每次都要给我多做出一份来，太麻烦顾姨了，明天您和顾姨说不用再做我的了。”  
宋老笑了两声，“我可不敢和你顾姨说这话，她听见了得跟我急，你就让她做吧，云阳去国外了，几年都回不来，她念着念着却见不着人，现下正好给你做做饭，也是把你当亲儿子疼着呢！”  
放射医疗研究科室很多，综合五楼的三层和四层都归属宋老所在的实验室管辖，而午餐晚餐时研究员和学生为了节省时间大多会在休息室里热便当或者从研究室的冰箱里去免费提供的三明治来吃，而很少会下楼去中央食堂吃饭。  
兰成最近忙得家都顾不上回，回到家里也只他一个人，自然也不会有便当可以热着吃，所以早中晚三餐都是拿三明治就着热牛奶胡乱对付几口的，后来宋老实在是看不过眼了，让自己老伴做饭时多做出来一个人的份量，用便当盒子装好带来给兰成，兰成一开始不肯要，被宋老强行塞给他，这才吃上了带热乎气儿的饭菜。  
吃完午饭，兰成和宋老教授回研究室，一推门就见一个让兰成完全意想不到的人坐在会议桌边，手里转着笔，见他们走进来，便起身相迎，笑着说，“宋老，您这课题开得也太难了。”  
宋老也笑了，拍拍他的肩膀，“云珂啊，你来了就好，我请你来帮我管管小兰，原来在研究室他就最听你话。”  
秦云珂看着露出惊诧神情的兰成温柔地笑，“您都劝不动小兰，换给我来，我倒不如直接把他扛回家去，反正我最近休假，正好天天贴身看着他一日三餐外加吃药睡觉，保准在结论那天还您个健健康康活蹦乱跳的小兰。”  
兰成离开贺铖家之后安顿下来，就给秦云珂打了电话过去，他想问清楚自己在得知父亲去世时意外发情，到底是谁帮助自己的。但在医院里他被贺铖强行诱导发情后，之后发生的事情他都不知道了，所以他理所应当地以为秦云珂还在崧柳。  
可他打了几遍电话都是处于关机状态，无人接听，他想秦云珂毕竟是主治医师，也许是最近病患太多了，忙得脚不点地得索性就把手机关机了，免得在出诊的时候受打扰。可是兰成并不认识就职在崧柳的别的医生了，于是他就找了个下午去崧柳医院，要是能见到秦云珂本人最好，要是见不到也能找人打听打听。  
兰成长得好看，人也是温温柔柔的很讨前台的护士们喜欢，她们也很乐意回答他要打听的事情，几人叽叽喳喳地把自己所见所闻都一股脑地告诉了兰成，这个消息对于兰成来说着实让他感到惊愕。  
秦云珂制售联邦药品管理局明令禁止的Omega抑制剂类药物，已经被抓了，过几天就要开庭二审了，而且这个案子的证据确凿，几乎没有回转的余地，法院的判决书也快下来了。  
联邦法律严苛，对于这类涉及到第二性别的事情上更是不容违犯，不过好在秦云珂经手的药物数量总共不到100克，归划入二档量刑中，依刑法应判处三年至七年的有期徒刑，并会剥夺他的联邦公民权利和Alpha义工权利，终身不得从事医疗方面的相关工作，这也就相当于把秦云珂的前程都断掉了。  
护士小姐姐越说神色也越发低落，“唉，秦医生人好，能力也强，是崧柳最年轻的主治医师……怎么就偏偏想不开去做非法的事儿呢！”  
旁边的人也跟着唉声叹气，觉得他那么光明的未来就这样被断送掉实在是台过可惜。  
兰成脸色越来越苍白，掌心也微微出汗，Omega抑制剂，非法制售……这些词在他脑海里穿成一串，勾起了他一个半月前在叶星辰那里买药的回忆，原来云珂师兄也在做这些事，也在帮助现在处在联邦偏颇的法规下，向自己这样的Omega施以援手。  
兰成慢慢攥紧拳，指甲陷到掌心的肉里，他强忍着声音的颤抖，问道，“请问秦医生是哪天……被抓的？”  
“是十月十五，那天我值班，看见联邦特警往楼上跑，然后就把秦医生带走了，咱们医院哪见过这阵仗啊，后来又召开紧急会议通告全院。”  
十月十五……那不是他被贺铖从医院强行带回家的那天么！那秦云珂犯法的事会不会是贺铖告发的？  
贺铖那时候认准了他和秦云珂做过，以他那种强烈占有欲，一旦认定自己的东西被别人玷污了，肯定会下手搞那个“奸夫”的，而且他也相信贺铖有能力在那么短的时间内收集到足以让秦云珂身败名裂的证据。  
走出医院大门，兰成被这样的想法压得胸口透不过气来，秦云珂是被他拖累才至如此的。  
秦云珂端起枫糖罐子沾了蜜色的糖浆浇在兰成面前碟子里的牛角面包上，问道，“不喜欢喝牛奶吗？”  
兰成摇摇头，用叉子叉了块面包吃，又用手摸了摸盛牛奶的玻璃杯，牛奶刚充好时还是滚烫难以入口的，现在放得久了已经有些凉了，他是有话想对秦云珂说的，也有很多问题想要问他，可现在看着秦云珂却一个字也说不出口，只说了句无关的话，“牛奶凉了，我去热热。”  
秦云珂却截过他手里的玻璃杯，起身笑着说，“我去吧，我这边离厨房近。”  
兰成顿了顿，说，“麻烦师兄了。”  
宋老让秦云珂帮忙照看兰成，秦云珂就每天早上过来兰成家里，陪他一直到吃完晚饭，一日三餐到生活起居都仔细照顾。  
两人都各怀心事，却也都默契地没有提起，就像秦云珂没有问兰成为什么会离开贺铖独自居住在之前的屋子里，兰成也没有问为什么在已经确凿定罪的二审上会宣判秦云珂无罪，两人只是十分客气却略带生疏地相处着，想两个亲密的陌生人。  
一晃五天过去，兰成却压抑不住心底的疑问，他想要获得准确的答案，他想要问清楚秦云珂是否是那天帮助他度过第一波发情期的人，如果真的是的话，那后面的事情就都明了了。  
可是兰成却始终惧怕从秦云珂口中听到那个自己在心底早已默默确认的答案，终于一天在两人晾衣服的时候，兰成终于开了口。  
“师兄，那天我意外发情，来帮我的人是你吗？”兰成用的是虽然是疑问的口气，但他心里已然明了这个问题的答案。  
秦云珂动作一滞，但很快又恢复如常，把从晾衣架上摘下来的衣服搭在手臂上，“是我。”  
兰成的眼眶陡然发酸，眼角也逐渐湿润，他眨了眨眼睛把要滴出来的泪水眨回去，声音极轻地对秦云珂道谢，“谢谢你。”  
他突然就不知道该怎么面对这个昔年曾对自己百般关照的师兄。  
秦云珂对他一直都是有爱意的，也许只有他自己还傻傻地将那份情谊当作是师兄弟间纯净的友谊吧。  
两人又做过了那样的事，还是在自己那么狼狈的时候，秦云珂肯定已经知晓他和贺铖的事了，他刻意维护的完美外壳到底还是被打破了，被人窥探到了内里的肮脏污垢。  
兰成到底还是哭了出来，他捂着眼睛慢慢蹲下身子，泪水从指缝里涌出，无声地哭泣着。  
秦云珂把衣服放到沙发上，单膝跪下抱住他，把那具单薄的身躯紧紧抱住，“兰成，对不起，那天趁人之危是我的错，你打我骂我都可以。”  
兰成推他的肩，却被秦云珂捉住了手腕，身体也被他的双臂揽得更紧，“我知道现在说这个不合适，但我不说以后就没机会了，兰成，我喜欢你，三年前看到你的时候就喜欢上了，我后悔当时畏首畏尾的不敢向你表白心迹，要是我当初早点和你表白，是不是你就能不受那么多折磨和委屈了？”  
兰成已然泣不成声，“师兄，别说了。”既然都说喜欢自己，可又为什么都要用那样的方式来占有自己呢？更何况那时他被贺铖表面的柔情蜜意蒙蔽了双眼，就算秦云珂真的对自己表白，结果也不过还是和现在一样。  
贺铖信誓旦旦地说着喜欢自己，却下药迷奸了自己，又总是借着这份所谓的喜爱来把自己囚禁在他的身边，肆意地伤害自己，无论是身体还是精神，都被凌虐到体无完肤。  
秦云珂现在也说喜欢自己，但那天自己发情神志昏聩的时候，他却也是毫不迟疑地占有了自己，事后又不和自己吐露实情。  
他不恨贺铖，也不恨秦云珂，他只是觉得委屈，为什么他们加诸在自己身上的那份爱都要如此体现？  
秦云珂用衣袖擦拭掉兰成脸上的泪水，一双闪着泪光的明亮黑眸直视着兰成婆娑的泪眼，“兰成，你看着我，我喜欢你，爱你，那天的事你怨我恨我，都是应该的，可那时看到你整个人都缩成一团倒在床上发抖，人都要被烧糊涂了，我从来没见过你那么脆弱的样子，你扯着我的衣服看我，眼睛红红的，我知道你已经分辨不出来面前的人是谁，只是本能地想要去靠近我，可我真的忍不住，我当时就想，就这一次，就这一次让我亲近你，我就只想摸摸你。”  
“我不是没想过打电话叫你的Alpha过来陪你，可我太自私了，那一刻我满脑子都想的是如何占有你，可当我进去的时候，你叫的是贺铖的名字，那一瞬间我清醒过来，恨极了自己，我趁人之危，我是个卑劣的人，我破坏了你的婚姻，可我又实在忍不住……”  
“可是兰成，后来你蜷缩在我怀里的时候，你摸着我的脸，说这次做爱很舒服，问我以后都这样温柔地对待你好不好，你说了那么多，我知道你现在都已经记不得了，但我还记得，你说的话椎得我心尖都在滴血。”  
听完这些兰成的身体已然有些脱力，虽然结果已是意料之中，但他没有想到那天的事情中竟还有这样的细节。他咬着发白的嘴唇，慢慢闭上眼，泪水从脸庞上蜿蜒而下，汇聚在微尖的下颌上，再滴到秦云珂的身上，他的声音沙哑，“云珂师兄，求求你，别说了……别再说了……”那天的事他不想再去回想，他不想再去面对那个不堪的自己，他也同样不想再回想起和贺铖在一起时那些痛苦的经历。  
分明是他自己想要确认真相的，可当真相明了的时候他却希望这一切都是假的，都是秦云珂骗他的，他意外发情那天其实帮助他的人是Omega救助中心的医疗人员，不是秦云珂，也不是贺铖，他宁可自欺欺人地认为贺铖说他身上有别人的味道的话是发疯时的胡言乱语，可是是真的，贺铖并没有说错，他身上就是沾染了秦云珂的味道，所以贺铖那天会那么生气，原来是觉得属于自己的东西被别人给玷污了啊。  
兰成的眼泪更断线了一样，一滴滴地落在秦云珂的心里，敲得他心口作痛。  
他对不起秦云珂，同样秦云珂也对不起他，他不知道该怎么去平衡自己现在的情感，分明是该恨秦云珂的，可他却又因为自己的缘故险些入狱名誉尽损，自己又是欠他许多的。可他现在却是前一种情绪占了顶峰，他只觉得满心地委屈，他是个很珍重感情的人，可是为什么他人加诸在自己身上的感情都这样扭曲，都这样只针着于他的肉体，他的想法似乎在他们面前显得并不重要。  
秦云珂看他哭得凄然，心疼到无以复加，“我不说了……兰成，我不说了。”  
许久的默然后，兰成轻声说，“师兄，今晚我不留你吃饭了，”兰成勉强勾起嘴角对秦云珂露出一抹笑容来，“我做饭不好吃，难为你吃这么多天了，也吃腻了吧。”  
秦云珂皱眉道，“你要赶我走吗？”  
兰成没说话，却避开了他的目光，盯着地板上的花纹。  
秦云珂苦笑着问，“今晚不留我吃饭，那以后呢？以后是不是连我上门看你都不许了？”  
兰成仍旧默然不语。  
秦云珂心底一丝怆然，“兰成，那天的事全都是我的错，我只想求你原谅我，再给我一次重新开始的机会好吗？”  
兰成踉跄着站起身，蹲得有些久了，猛地起身眼前发黑，头晕目眩，秦云珂忙扶住他，兰成伸手轻轻地推开他的胳膊，嘴唇翕动，声音有些发抖，“他……他也说要我给他一次重新开始的机会……我给了，他每次做完、跟我说对不起，要我原谅他，我都原谅了，我给过他很多次机会，我一遍遍地对自己重复说下次、下次他就会变好了，不会那么对我了……这次也许是他最近烦心事太多了，压得他心情烦闷，才会对我那么凶，弄得我那么疼……”  
秦云珂最不能听的就是兰成提起和贺铖的那些过往，这会让他无比懊悔为什么当初要迟疑着没能早些向兰成表白心意，又为何在得知兰成结婚后只顾暗自神伤，而不去关心他的生活，要是他能分出一丁点儿的精力去打听兰成的事，那也不会让他受苦受罪到现在了。  
“兰成，我和他不一样，我是爱你的，我会陪伴在你身边，体贴你，照顾你，什么事都顺着你来——”  
兰成嘴边仍挂着苦涩的笑容，他打断了秦云珂的话，这是他第一次在别人说话的中途开口说话，“他当初也是口口声声地说着爱我，说爱到不知道该怎么办才好了，师兄你说自己和贺铖不一样，可我又怎么能知道你们俩是否真的有差呢？”  
“我一直以为自己走出来了，可现在才发现自己还是深陷其中无法自拔，师兄，如果我说我现在连勃起都做不到，也没有办法与人接吻做爱，只要一想到别人会抚摸自己的皮肤，甚至会进入到自己体内，就会不由自主地恶心作呕，没有性的爱情你可以接受吗？这样的我你还会喜欢吗？还会爱吗？”兰成情绪剧烈波动，他对秦云珂说出了自己的刻意隐藏起来的身体上的状况，他要秦云珂知道他整个人都已经从芯子里坏掉了，要让他知道自己这样的人已经不值得任何人去爱了，他希望秦云珂可以因此而将自己的那份爱收回去。  
秦云珂却露出了难过的表情，“我当然可以接受，也还会爱你，兰成，你知道我不在乎这些，我在乎的只是你这个人，我只是期望着能陪着你，能够在你身边守护着就够了。”  
可你若是真的不在乎，那天又怎么会对我做出那样的事来呢？兰成苦笑着摇头，“我只是不想耽误你，和我这样无趣又死板的人在一起没有什么好的，师兄你这样优秀的人不该在我身上花心思。”  
“兰成，在我心里你才是最好的。”  
“我是最好的？”兰成摇摇头，自己曾经跪在贺铖的办公桌下面，爬伏在他的腿上，不知廉耻地舔弄着男人的性器，同时还要忍受着贺铖的手掌在他身上的抚摸触碰，他觉得恶心，可却又不得不去做，只为能取悦贺铖好在晚上少受些罪，他现在回想起来都觉得那时的自己真是不堪，直到现在他还是觉得自己脏透了，烂透了，贺铖放他走的那天，他就已经做好了孤独终老的准备，因为他已经很难再接受任何人了，他受过的伤害实在太多了，多到他不得不制造出厚厚的外壳将自己牢牢地包裹起来，这样他才会觉得安全舒适。  
秦云珂走上前抱住他，“在我心里，兰成永远都是最好的，是刚上大一就可以站在几千人面前汇报出傲人的科研成就的少年天才，是那个站在人群中浑身上下都散发出光芒的人，兰成你并没有变过，你始终都是那个耀眼夺目的兰成，从来就都没有变过，在他人面前如此，在我心里更是如此，过去的事如果让你感到难以释怀，那可不可以让我来陪伴你走出来？”  
“兰成，不要再自己一个人扛着了，让我陪你一起好吗？”  
兰成挡在两人胸前的手逐渐松力，软软地垂落下来，他看着秦云珂那双认真的眼睛，嘴唇抖动了几下，那个“好”字就在舌尖，他却难以说出口。


	20. 第二十章

秦云珂临走时问兰成，“以后还能来看你吗？”  
秦云珂应该是前夜一晚未眠，眼皮有些肿，眼睛里也有疲惫的红血丝，他站在门口的毛绒地垫上，用手撑着门框，声音微微沙哑，一双眼却跟在兰成脸上。  
在乞求着兰成给予他一个肯定的答案。  
分明是那么高大明朗自傲的一个男人，此刻却稍佝偻着背，不自信地看着兰成的嘴唇，眼中写满了乞怜。  
他在害怕，因为他做了错事，做了一件足以让兰成对他失望至极的错事。  
兰成的嘴唇微微动了动。  
秦云珂被他这一个很不明显的举动惹得心脏狂跳，他扶在门框上的手抖了下，继而用手指紧紧抠住。  
——对不起。  
两人同时说了对不起，又都因为对方的这句话愣住了。  
兰成静静地看了他一会儿，又垂下眼睛，不知是在盯着地板上的花纹还是自己的拖鞋。  
秦云珂身量要比兰成高，此刻兰成低着头，他正好可以看到兰成头顶的发旋。  
兰成原来是很爱体面的，会把头发梳理得很整齐，可这些日子大概是他心情的缘故，头发稍微有些凌乱，垂落在前额的刘海也有些许长了，从俯视的角度来看，遮住了他的眉毛，只能看到纤长绵密鸦羽一般的的眼睫露出来，随着主人的眨眼而颤动。  
兰成又重复了一遍，“云珂师兄，对不起，我现在真的没有心思去想这些事情。”  
他穿着系扣子的浅蓝色睡衣，但上衣在靠近左侧胸口处的位置却有一处藏蓝色的图案，是很小的一朵云彩。  
睡衣的底色是很纯粹干净的颜色，就像他这个人一样，可因为左胸处那块深色的显得有些突兀的印记，会让人在第一眼并不能注意到浅浅的天蓝色，反而会被这块云朵吸引了眼光。  
秦云珂伸出手，他很想摸一摸兰成的脸。  
他见过兰成的很多样子，明朗阳光的样子，意气风发的样子，亦或是温柔安静的样子，可他最喜欢也最痴迷的还是兰成那天在他身下，绯红着脸，用细白的手指去描摹他的面庞时那副意醉情迷的样子。  
虽然他知道那是因为兰成将他错认成了贺铖，可他仍旧固执地自欺欺人地将兰成口中轻声叫着的人的名字换成自己的。  
兰成叫他时最亲密的叫法就是云珂师兄，他不止一次地想什么时候能把后面那两字去掉。  
云珂。  
他无声地叹息，收回了那只本来要落在兰成脸上的手，“可以抱抱你吗？”  
兰成抬起头看他，却没有说话。  
“只是抱一抱，像原来那样。”他伸开双臂将兰成抱在怀里，然后慢慢地收紧了手臂。  
秦云珂没有逾矩，他履行了他刚才说的话，只是抱抱而已，可他却太用力了，兰成的身体被他束缚在自己的怀中动弹不得，甚至连呼吸都有些艰难。  
兰成感受到在自己耳边，秦云珂有些粗重急促的呼吸，灼热的气息拍在他微凉的耳尖上，将那里一点点地暖热。  
这让兰成想起了他从贺铖家里离开的那一天。  
贺铖也是这样，那他搂到怀里，很用力很用力地去抱他，手臂上的肌肉都微微崩起，露出皮肉下凸起的青色筋络，就像要把他硬生生地揉到自己的身体里一样。  
其实贺铖在抱他的时候勃起了，半硬的下身隔着外裤抵在兰成的小腹上，他抱得越紧，被包裹在裤子里头的性器就越有存在感地顶着兰成。  
兰成对他那根东西太熟悉了，贺铖总是懒得给他好好扩张，就挺着胯闯进他干涉的身体里，第一下就要顶到最深处，然后就是无休止地在他穴里抽插，凿着他最柔软的内里。  
两人每次性爱都伴随着疼痛，哭泣和求饶，贺铖似乎从来没有考虑过自己的感受，只要他来性致了就要压着自己狠肏，无论时间已经是凌晨还是地点就在门外就有员工来来往往的半开放式办公室。  
只要他硬了，兰成就要满足他的需求，每次都会做到兰成疼得受不住了哭求，他才肯罢休，把精水深深地射进他的后穴里。  
所以当他的性器碰到兰成身上时，兰成内心仍然避免不了产生恐惧的情绪，他的身体都在抖，可那次贺铖却做了唯一一次也是最后一次君子，他甚至都没有在兰成身上蹭，只是规矩地抱住自己，可却狠狠地把自己的身躯揉向他的胸膛。  
兰成在感情上的优柔寡断是他最致命的缺点。  
“兰成。”秦云珂见他眼神有些涣散，神思似乎已经飘散到别处了，他知道也许自己的举动又让兰成想到了那个人渣，他心里很难过，忍不住开口叫他的名字，唤他回神。  
兰成双眼慢慢聚拢神采，他抬起手放到秦云珂环着他的腰的手臂上，轻轻向外推开，“师兄，你勒得我有些喘不上气了。”  
秦云珂离开了。  
兰成送他到门口，看着他的身影消失在关闭的电梯门里时，他忽然有些脱力，眼前发黑，于是连忙扶住玄关处的柜子稳住身形。  
都离开了。  
那自己现在可以得到真正的解脱了吗？  
他两手撑在柜子的边缘处，额头上渗出冷汗，脑袋里天旋地转，胃里翻江倒海。霎时间很多人的面孔在他脑海里闪过，让他头痛欲裂。因为突如其来的疼痛让他忍不住轻声呻吟。  
悠扬舒缓的钢琴曲适时响起，伴随着震动的嗡嗡声。  
兰成勉力伸手去睡衣口袋里摸出手机。  
他的手背上有一层薄薄的汗水，因为胃酸上翻，烧得他喉咙干涩发疼，他咽了几口唾沫，勉强将那股酸痛的感觉压了下去。  
他并不知道这是谁打来的电话，因为他眼前还是漆黑一片，什么都看不到，可他仍然接通了电话，对着手机下面的听筒，声音涩哑地问，“不好意思，您是哪位？”  
手机对面是一个年轻男人的声音，很明媚张扬的声音，他说，“兰成，有空出来吃饭吗？小晏说他想你了。”


	21. 第二十一章

电话是叶星辰打来的，约兰成出来吃放。  
地点在一家临着繁华街市的铁板烤肉店，这家店是新开的，兰成并没有印象，还是叶星辰发了定位过来，他才开车找到。  
这家店很火，尤其现在是晚上六点，真是红火的饭点，店门口十来个车位早已经被停满了，兰成只能往附近停车场开，最后在距离烤肉店近一公里的一个收费停车场把车停了下来。  
他们约的时间是六点半，兰成停好车是六点过十分，他步行过去正好不会迟到。  
兰成站在烤肉店对面的人行道上等绿灯的时候，看在一个穿着鹅黄色卫衣和宽松的蓝色牛仔裤的短发少年站在店门口挂着的大型立牌旁边，四处张望着，似乎是在找人。他身边站着个穿着休闲西装的男人，不过两人站立的方向却是相反的。  
这个路口是很宽阔的交叉十字路口，车流量很大，所以红灯的时间也格外长，兰成抬腕看了下手表。  
六点二十三分。  
等待红灯变绿的时间总是格外漫长，尤其是这处路口的灯上并没有倒计时数，兰成就抬头去看店门口的人，因为他觉得有趣，他想看看那个少年要找的是什么人。  
忽然那个少年的目光穿过人群锁定在了兰成的身上，他兴奋地把手举过头顶用力地晃了两下。  
兰成有轻度近视，不到一百度，他自认为不戴眼镜的话并不会影响到他的日常生活，而且戴眼镜比较麻烦，所以他出门几乎不会戴眼镜，但这也造成了一些小问题。  
比如现在，他只能看到对面穿黄卫衣的少年在朝自己这个方向招手，但他并不能够看清楚少年是在向自己招，所以兰成下意识地微微侧过身向四周去看，想看是谁在回应那个少年。  
可还没等他找到那个人，灯就变绿了，他也在拥挤的人群中过马路。  
兰成往店门口的立牌处走，那个少年朝他跑了过来，站在他面前，睁着圆圆的杏眼看他，嘴边挂着抹羞涩的笑容。  
他长相清秀，皮肤白皙，笑容纯净，脸颊处还微微有些未褪去的婴儿肥，看着软软的，让人很想上去捏。  
兰成看着他的眉眼五官觉得有些眼熟，可是气质却浑然不同，小白不会把脊背挺得这么直，他是稍稍有些含着胸的。  
两人的对视只在一瞬间，少年开口说话了，“兰、兰先生……”他咬了下嘴唇，“我是小白，您还记得我嘛？”  
少年就是叶星晏，而站在他身边的休闲西装男人是他二哥叶星辰。他虽然已经接受了自己的新名字和新身份，但他并没有说自己是小晏，而是说了他与兰成初识时的名字。  
他远远看到兰成在道对面，就高兴地对他招手，可兰成却好像并没有注意到，他以为兰成已经忘记自己了，毕竟两人也在三个多月里也只见过两次，他只有兰成的电话，可却不敢随意播过去，不用二哥提醒他，他也知道兰先生工作很忙的，不能因为自己就很自私地随便打扰他。  
可他又很想再和他的兰先生见面，其实他是有理由把兰成约出来的，当初叶星辰带人去找他时，他以为自己要被拐卖掉了，哭着给兰成打电话求他救自己，因为他记得兰成在车上和他接吻后给了他电话，说遇到麻烦了可以找他，其实他拨电话时都不确定兰成是否真的会如他自己所言那样履行对一个低贱肮脏的小男妓的承诺，可兰成不仅接了电话，还立刻就驱车赶了过来，虽然最后弄明白状况后发现是一场大乌龙，但兰成无条件的帮助也仍是值得他永生铭记的，叶星晏是个懂事的孩子，可他不知道这样大的一份恩情该如何回报，也许应该要拆成很多次来报恩，那么第一次他想请兰成出来吃饭。  
终于在一天叶星辰也回家吃晚饭的时候，饭后他跟叶家的保姆齐阿姨去刷碗，因为他原来曾经生活在底层，所以他始终不习惯于很心安理地享受别人的服务，于是他总是会在叶宅里做一些力所能及的事，齐阿姨怎么可能会让他动手做家务，就和叶星辰说了，可叶星辰觉得不能在短时间内扭转他的思想，况且这样做也没什么不对的，喜欢帮助别人也证明了他的弟弟是个很善良的孩子，索性就随小晏去做好了。  
他刷完碗，跑到了三楼去敲叶星辰的书房门，去和二哥说了他想请兰成吃饭的想法，说出来时他还是有些扭捏害羞的，不太敢直视叶星辰的眼睛。  
叶星辰是个通透的人，他当然早就看穿了小晏心里的想法，但凭他对兰成的了解，他觉得这就是小晏自己的一厢情愿，也许根本就是不会有结果的。  
可小晏毕竟是他最疼爱的弟弟，而且他又吃了那么多年的苦，他做哥哥的总要尽可能地去帮助他实现愿望，他转了转手中的签字笔，用笔尾轻敲了下小晏按在他书桌上的手背，笑着同意了。  
他话音刚落的刹那，小晏猛地抬起头，眼睛里似乎都闪着晶亮的光芒，他顾不得自己被敲痛的手，很高兴地抱住叶星辰的脖子，亲昵地用自己的脸颊在他头顶蹭了蹭。  
————  
兰成愣了一下，随即浅浅地勾起嘴角微笑，他伸手摸了摸叶星晏的头发，“我还记得，只是刚才没敢认。”他的头发发质已经不再是从前那样干燥枯黄，乱糟糟地团卷在一起，而是很柔软顺滑也很有光泽，叶星辰把他照顾得很好，让小白真正脱胎换骨成了叶家的三少爷。  
叶星晏乖乖地把头给他摸。  
“尾巴摇得好欢快，”叶星辰走过来拍了下叶星晏的屁股，跟兰成打招呼，“兰成，好久不见了。”  
叶星晏被他调侃还被打屁股，觉得在兰成面前有些丢脸了，用手摸了摸被打的地方后嘟起嘴小声地说，“讨厌！”他声音很小，可两个人都听到了。  
叶星辰是不在乎他吐槽自己，兰成则是笑了笑，“是啊，小晏当时出院我都没过去看，现在说抱歉算不算晚？”  
叶星辰走过来揽着他的肩膀往饭店里面走，笑得爽朗，“晚了，待会儿罚酒三杯。小晏想你想得天天跟我抹眼泪。”  
兰成也笑着说好，然后回头看叶星晏，问道，“你二哥说的是真的吗？”兰成自然知道不会是真的，可还是想逗逗他。  
叶星晏跺脚，“二哥真烦人！”想是的确很想，可他明明也就哭了一次，才没那么脆弱呢！  
叶星辰说，“看说到他心里去了吧，是真的，哭得稀里哗啦的，鼻涕眼泪都抹到我衣服上了。”


	22. 番外·第七次与第一百三十六次

第七次兰成两手撑在落地窗前，因为身高差的缘故，脚尖被迫踮起，身后男人精壮火热的肉体贴上他光裸的脊背，罩住他的身体，快速凶狠地在他体内抽插。  
湿热绵软的穴肉绞紧了男人粗壮炽热的性器，让贺铖的呼吸愈发粗重起来，有些失控地往更深处去撞，将层层软肉拓成自己阳根的形状。  
接连几日的性爱已经让兰成的身体疲惫不堪，穴口因充血肿胀而变得更加紧致，随着贺铖的每次进出，一小节殷红的嫩肉都会被带出来再被深深地送进去。  
“喜欢吗？”贺铖捏着他的腰把他往高架了下，咬着兰成嫩白的耳垂问。  
兰成无力地摇头，浑身的骨头都像是被碾碎了一样，酸痛无比，舌根也被操得肿了起来，喉口处糊着一滩男人的浓精，这个位置让他吐不出来，可他却又不想咽。  
“说话。”贺铖狠顶了一记后把阳根拔了出来，在兰成的臀缝里摩擦。  
兰成被他顶得顿时呻吟出声，喉结滚动，薄唇半张，从湿润的唇角黏答答地坠出一丝混着唾液的男精，滴在地毯上。  
贺铖看到了，有些不满，“咽下去。”  
兰成却捂着嘴慢慢蹲下身去，清削的身躯猛地颤了几下，把糊在嗓子里的精液呕了出来，吐在掌心，抬起那双盈满水光的眼看向贺铖。  
目光里充满了挑衅，他慢慢张开嘴，声音沙哑，“你做梦！”  
第一百三十六次在最初失控的疯狂过后，贺铖最迫切的欲望得到了纾解后，他开始更加关注兰成的状态，他俯身吻了吻兰成紧闭的眼，“看着我。”  
兰成眼角湿润，沉默片刻后摇了摇头，“放过我吧，贺铖。”  
贺铖低低地笑了声，抹去他的眼泪，说，“最开始射了我一手的时候怎么不叫我放了你？宝贝儿，别心口不一了，你也很喜欢不是吗？”  
兰成睁开眼看着贺铖，固执地重复着，“放过我，贺铖。”  
贺铖伸手去揉兰成腿间自从射过第一次后就一直垂软着的性器，又埋下头将它纳入口中，嗦弄着这根颜色浅淡的肉棍，之前兰成被他用手套弄射过一回，他还没来得及给兰成擦拭，现在那上面的精液已经完全干涸，贺铖并没有任何嫌弃地都舔干净咽了下去。  
身上最敏感的部位被突然纳入温暖湿滑的口腔中，兰成憋不住嗯了声，腹部的肌肉又重新紧绷起来，脚趾蜷缩。  
贺铖很满意他现在的反应，于是便使出了手段专心对付眼前的小玩意儿，也不忘抚慰下面的囊袋，让兰成的性器在他嘴里完全挺立起来，笔直一根戳在他舌根处，贺铖吞得更深些做了个深喉后吐出来，手下快速撸动着让他射了出来，他把乳白的浊液在兰成腹部抹开后抹了抹嘴角，俯下身去亲兰成的嘴唇，兰成紧抿着唇，唇缝几乎绷成一条笔直的线，贺铖轻舔他的唇缝，“真乖。”


	23. 番外·有了崽崽之后的生活日常（一）

书房。  
兰成揉了揉太阳穴，端起放在桌上的茶杯喝了口水，茶泡得有些久了，茶叶的苦味都被泡出来了，还夹杂着一丝极细的腥味，他不太喜欢这股味道，但又口渴的厉害，便起身准备去外面烧些热水来。  
他的手刚落到门把上，就听见叩门的声音，这处房子的墙壁隔音效果极好，他在屋里把门关上几乎就处于了一个与世隔绝的状态，听不见外面人走来的脚步声。  
兰成从里面打开了门。  
果不其然外面站着个右手抱着个两岁大的小孩子，左手还维持着抬起敲门的姿势的穿着黑灰色家居服的男人。  
是贺铖。  
小孩一看到他就伸手要抱，白嫩的小脸上挂满了眼泪，眼睛和鼻尖都哭得红红的。  
兰成看见他就不自觉地露出微笑来，伸手从男人怀中接过来，放在臂弯里轻轻地颠了几下，亲了口他的额头，问道，“路路，怎么了？”  
小孩的小名叫路路，他还太小不大会表述自己所想要表达出来的意思，他呜呜呜了一会儿，眉毛皱起来回手指着贺铖，然后拼命地往兰成的怀里钻，手指揪着兰成的衣襟，抽抽嗒嗒地吸着鼻子，把鼻涕和眼泪都蹭到那件干净的米白色睡衣上。  
贺铖摊手，“路路非要你陪他玩认字游戏，我和他说了你在工作很忙，不能陪他玩，然后他就开始哭，”他抓了下头发，显然是被路路折腾得没办法了才过来找兰成求救，“他一定要找你，我说什么都没用，哭得我耳朵都要聋了。”  
贺铖故意夸大并歪曲了事实，还配合着露出副疲惫的面容，想让兰成认识到他的难处然后讨点奖励。  
谁知兰成并没理他，用手背试了下路路额头的温度，“他最乖了，不会因为这种原因哭闹的，可能是身体不舒服，发低烧了，我给他量下体温。”  
说着从贺铖身边走了过去，去药箱里找体温计。  
贺铖跟在两人身后，路路扒着兰成的肩膀探出头看着贺铖笑，同时咬起肩上的衣服磨牙，贺铖无奈地瞪了他一眼。  
路路哭并不是因为发低烧也不是因为要找兰成认字但人不来，而是贺铖这个人陪他玩识字卡片的时候没有耐心，教几张就不耐烦了，把卡片往路路怀里一塞，让他自己去玩，而他则是往沙发上一靠，从茶几底下抽出一叠文件开始看。  
路路把卡片一张张地摆在地毯上，他觉得自己摆得很整齐很漂亮，于是就喊贺铖过来看，贺铖走过来看了眼，非常敷衍地拍了拍手，夸了一句“路路好厉害。”就转身回去要继续看文件。  
路路不高兴了，他觉得自己做的这么好，放到兰成那里起码还会有一个亲亲和抱抱，于是他坐在地上不满地继续喊贺铖。  
贺铖屁股还没挨着沙发呢就又听见他在叫自己，只能再折回去，站到他面前居高临下地俯视着自己的崽崽。  
他的崽崽也不甘示弱地昂着头看他，父子俩像是从一个模子里刻出来的一样。  
路路长得和贺铖非常像，但贺铖却不喜欢，他想要个和兰成长得像的小公主。  
路路，“爸爸！看！”  
贺铖，“爸爸已经看过了，很厉害。”接着又是极其敷衍地鼓掌两下。  
路路嘟起嘴，用胖乎乎地手指戳着自己的同样胖乎乎的脸蛋，“亲亲。”  
贺铖皱眉，“你是男孩子，不能总想着要亲亲，知道吗？”  
路路听不懂这么长一段话，但小孩子会下意识地重复一段很长的话语中的最后几个字，于是他说，“知道。”  
贺铖满意地点点头，“知道就好，不要再喊爸爸了好吗？爸爸要去忙了。”  
路路看着他又要离开，连忙抓住他的裤腿，“亲亲！爸爸！亲亲！”  
“你不是说你知道了吗？怎么还要亲亲呢？”贺铖蹲下来捏他的脸，“路路是小骗子！”  
“小骗子……不是！不是！路路乖！乖路路！”路路急了，小骗子是不好的人，他才不是不好的人！  
贺铖笑了，他伸出手指在路路眼前晃了两下，“路路不乖，路路是小骗子。”  
路路瞪大了眼睛看他晃动的手指，“路路乖！”  
“不乖。”贺铖也不知道自己是怎么回事，突然就同个两岁的孩子杠起来了。  
“……乖！”路路沉默了一会儿，突然爆发出大吼，“路路乖！”  
“你敢跟你爸喊？反了你了！”贺铖作出愤怒的表情把他抱起来放到腿上，大手在他的屁股上轻拍了两下，“再喊打你屁股！”  
路路觉得很委屈，他只是想要一个自己应得的亲亲，结果不仅没有得到，反而还要被打屁屁，他觉得自己实在是太委屈了，需要用哭声来宣泄一下，于是就开始哭。  
贺铖感觉到自己的大腿上湿湿的，把他翻过来一看，才发现小人儿哭得脸都皱起来了，他只是想逗逗路路，也没有真打他，谁知道小孩子不经逗竟然哭得稀里哗啦的，贺铖慌了哄了半天路路还在哭，他感到更恐慌了。  
要是让兰成知道他把路路惹哭了，还哭得这么撕心裂肺的，肯定又得十天半个月分房睡了，真是的，早知道这个小玩意儿就要一个亲亲，自己跟他犟个什么劲儿啊，直接亲不就完了，现在可好了，别说一个亲亲，就是一百个也不好使了。  
“不哭了，爸爸给路路买车车？”  
“哇——”路路对他开出的条件显然不感兴趣。  
车不行，那飞机？  
“乖啊，路路不哭，爸爸给买大飞机？”  
“呜呜……大飞机……”路路抹了把眼泪。  
“对啊！可以飞起来，很好玩的，路路不哭了就给你买。”  
“不要大飞机！哇——”  
贺铖感到自己身心俱疲，他实在没有办法了，只能找兰成求救了，不然这个小崽子嗓子都要哭哑了。  
*  
谁知道这小崽子一听到要去找兰成，立刻就不哭了，还跟兰成告状，真的好他妈有心机，要不是自己的种早就扔得远远的了！  
路路瞬间变脸，刚才还在笑嘻嘻的小圆脸一下子垮下来，嘴角下弯，挤着眼睛呜呜地哭，两条藕段似的胖胳膊紧紧搂住兰成的脖子。  
兰成拍着他的背安抚，警告贺铖说，“别吓唬他。”  
贺铖磨了下后槽牙，并没有听兰成的话，反而眼神更加凶狠地瞪了路路一眼。  
路路眨了眨眼睛看了贺铖一会儿，似乎是被贺铖吓到了，不哭也不动了，看起来十分乖巧。  
贺铖有些得意地想，早知道这么简单，刚才吓吓他不就完了。  
贺铖没得意多久，就看到路路鼻子抽了两下，张了张嘴，似乎是在酝酿着什么，他心里一凉：卧槽完了！要哭！  
兰成被耳边乍然响起的响亮哭声吓得手一抖，这种刺激感不亚于在耳边点了个炮仗。  
兰成转过头盯着贺铖，眼神冰冷。  
“贺铖。”  
贺铖咽了口唾沫，讪笑着走过去。  
“晚上睡客房。”


	24. 番外·有了崽崽之后的生活日常（二）

带路路放风筝。  
兰成不小心被风筝线割破了手掌，从伤口处缓慢地渗出汩汩血液来。  
贺铖帮他把风筝线收回来之后，捧起兰成的手舔他掌心的伤口。  
贺铖把血舔干净后，去给他买了创可贴和酒精棉。  
伤口很深，稍一挤压就还会往外渗血，擦酒精时贺铖没注意捏了酒精棉球一下，把酒精从棉花里挤出来，直接滴到兰成的伤口里，兰成感到有些疼，微微皱起眉，条件反射地想要抽回手。  
贺铖抬头看他，“忍一忍。”  
兰成点头。  
一旁坐在婴儿车里的路路摆弄着自己手里的卡通绵羊形状的毛绒玩偶，他玩了一会儿觉得没什么意思了，就喊兰成。  
这时候贺铖也消完了毒，给兰成的伤口上贴上了创可贴。  
听见路路在叫兰成，有些不高兴地向他的方向望过去，对上自己儿子纯真无邪的面庞，却没忍住抱怨了一句，“你给他放风筝，这小崽子也不看，还把你的手割破了，下回别这么惯着他。”  
兰成说，“什么话！”  
“妈妈，路路，抱。”路路向兰成伸出手，他在车里坐了才没多一会儿，可他已经不愿意继续待在里面了，想要兰成抱他出来。  
他还并不能将自己的意思以成句的话表述出来，只能用单字和词语。  
兰成刚要伸手，就被贺铖拦了下来，“我抱他。”  
路路已经二十多斤了，兰成抱久了胳膊会酸痛得很厉害，可小孩子又都是喜欢被人抱在怀里的。  
贺铖解开路路腰上的安全带，动作有些粗暴地把他从婴儿车中直接抱出来，让他坐到自己的左臂上。  
路路不喜欢贺铖抱他，因为贺铖一点都不温柔，身上也硬梆梆的，没有兰成那么柔软，会硌得他不太舒服。  
于是路路不高兴地重复了一遍，“妈妈，抱！”  
贺铖哼了声，“爸爸抱你不喜欢吗？”  
路路被他抱在怀里，却向兰成伸出手臂，“妈妈，抱路路。”  
贺铖一只手就把他的两条白胖的小胳膊摁了回去，“路路太重了，妈妈抱不动你，只能爸爸抱。”  
路路露出委屈的神情，在他怀里不安分地扭动。  
贺铖吓唬他，“再动打屁股了！”  
兰成走过去，说，“给我吧。”  
贺铖说，“你胳膊不还疼着呢吗？他闹一会儿就消停了。”  
因为兰成站的位置离贺铖很近，路路就顺势抓住了兰成卫衣的领口，牢牢拽住不肯松手。  
卫衣本就是宽松的款式，领口又是有弹性的，被他的小手这样一拉，就被扯得很开。  
贺铖身量要比兰成高，从这个角度正好可以从领口看到兰成的胸膛，白皙细嫩的皮肤上缀着几处暗红色的吻痕，两颗樱桃红果般的乳尖被肉色的创可贴挡住，只隐约露出一点淡粉色的乳晕。  
那是昨夜他情难自已在兰成身上留下的痕迹，他本来只想含着兰成的乳尖吮几下过过干瘾，因为路路已经断奶了，兰成那里自然也就不会再产出奶水，可他只是吮吸又总觉得不太过瘾，没控制住就用牙齿去磨了磨，等到兰成呼痛把他的脑袋从自己胸口推开时，那两处已经被他咬肿了，左边还破了皮，饱经蹂躏的乳尖根本经不起一点点摩擦，所以只能贴上创可贴。  
看着不小心露出的春光，贺铖喉咙发干，一股邪火慢慢往下腹处走。  
兰成不敢上手去掰路路的手指头，但这里是公园，周围人来人往，他这样大开着领口实在是太不体面，所以只能跟着他拽的方向往贺铖那里又贴近了一些。  
“路路乖，松手。”兰成把手掌罩在路路的手背上，轻轻地揉了揉，又对贺铖说，“给我来抱。”说着一只手揽过路路的后背，一只手从他膝弯下穿过，把他抱到了自己的怀里。  
贺铖虽然心疼他胳膊还疼着，但现下也只能把路路给他。  
路路动作迅速地搂住兰成的脖子，把白嫩嫩的小胖脸贴到兰成的脸颊上蹭，又亲了他一口，声音稚嫩地说，“喜欢妈妈。”  
小孩子，尤其是这么小的孩子，口水是很多的，所以他亲完兰成，也在兰成的脸上留下了湿漉漉的口水痕迹。  
贺铖从路路的婴儿车底下的杂物筐里拿出湿纸巾，抽出一张给兰成擦脸，又捏起路路的脸往外拉，“喜欢爸爸吗？”  
路路被他捏得又流口水了，贺铖直接把刚给兰成擦过脸的湿巾怼到他的嘴唇上，要给他擦口水，还有些不解地低声喃喃说，“他怎么这么能流口水？脏兮兮的。”  
兰成皱着眉往后退了两步，“拿张新的！”  
路路听到贺铖说他“脏兮兮“，他知道这个词是坏词，小孩子的内心敏感又脆弱，他小声地反驳道，“不脏脏，喜欢路路。”  
他想说自己不脏，要贺铖和兰成都喜欢自己，不要嫌弃自己。  
兰成离得近听到了，但贺铖却没听见他说话。  
贺铖哦了声，把手里这张丢到婴儿车把手上挂的垃圾袋里，又打开盒盖抽了张新的出来。  
兰成从他手里夺过湿巾，一边给路路擦嘴，一边教育贺铖，“你不捏他，他也不会总流口水。跟你说过很多次了，不要总是用那么大力气捏他的脸，会挤压坏他腮腺的，你总是不听！”  
他在路路的额头上亲了一口，“路路是最干净最听话的乖宝宝，爸爸妈妈都喜欢你。”  
路路又回亲了他，“喜欢路路！”  
贺铖看他生气了，只能涎着脸道歉，“我错了，以后保证再也不捏他脸。”  
兰成说，“贺铖，过来一下。”  
贺铖走过去，“怎么了？”  
兰成说，“你不要再用那些不好的词，他听得懂，会伤心的。”  
贺铖恩了声，说好。  
兰成说，“好，那你给路路道歉。”  
贺铖不愿意，觉得丢脸，“我这么大人给他这么个小孩子道歉？下次肯定不说了还不行？他又听不懂！”  
兰成重复道，“道歉。”  
贺铖脸色阴沉，并没有说话。  
他的性格虽然已经改了不少，但有些想法是根深蒂固的，不是一朝一夕就可以轻易拔除的。  
兰成看他，放柔了声音说，“贺铖，你要给路路做出好的榜样，即使他现在还小，也许听不懂，但你要为自己错误的行为承担后果。”  
兰成伸出空闲的那只手摸他的左肩，那上面有一处枪击的伤痕，是他救兰成时受的伤。  
为错误的行为承担后果……是啊，他上次做错失去了兰成，现在千辛万苦终于又找回了兰成的心，两人还有了爱的结晶，都是因为自己幡然醒悟，知晓自己过去曾经对兰成做的事情有多么禽兽不如，而自己当时奋不顾身地为兰成挡枪也是想要做出弥补。  
无论对象是谁，只要自己做错了，那就应该承担，应该道歉。  
贺铖握住兰成放在自己肩上的手，牢牢地握在掌心里，他对路路说，“爸爸不该说路路流口水脏，因为是爸爸捏了路路的脸才让他流那么多口水。”  
他说得很慢，试图让路路可以听得懂。  
“是爸爸不对，爸爸并不觉得路路脏，爸爸妈妈都很爱路路。”  
路路睁圆了眼睛认真地看他的嘴形，他在努力地理解贺铖的话。  
“路路可以原谅爸爸吗？”  
兰成摸路路的头发，“爸爸给路路道歉了，路路要说什么？”  
路路凑到贺铖的眼前，在他脸上啪唧亲了一大口，“原谅爸爸。”  
路路看了他一会儿，又很认真地补充了一句，“路路喜欢，爸爸。”  
贺铖摸着自己脸上的口水印，笑了，眼圈有些发酸。  
————  
路路的大名是贺昕路。


	25. 第二十三章

这家烤肉店的味道很好，大约是因为新开且客满的缘故，无论是蔬菜还是肉类要比别家的鲜嫩许多，而且还免费提供各类糕点和饮料，还有水果蔬菜沙拉。  
小晏从座位上站起身，对叶星辰说，“二哥，你让让嘛，我要去拿冰淇淋和生榨果汁啦！”  
叶星辰懒懒地往前挪了下椅子，他往后看了眼，觉得缝隙差不多够小晏出入，就不动了。  
小晏举高盘子从那条窄窄的椅背与墙壁的夹缝里艰难穿过，然后跑到大厅中央的自助区，用勺子挖草莓酸奶味道的冰淇淋球。  
兰成看着他一会儿接果汁一会儿舀水果捞的，明明那里拥挤得要命，可他却在人群里穿梭地很欢快，不禁失笑。  
叶星辰给他夹了半只烤螃蟹，“兰成，看你也没吃多少啊。”  
兰成把螃蟹放到盘子里，“星辰，别给我夹了，我都饱了，这个待会儿再吃。”  
叶星辰想喝口水，却发现自己的杯子空了，不过叶星晏的玻璃杯里还有小半的芒果鲜榨，他直接拿过来喝了，问兰成，“是不是这里太吵了影响食欲？我就不该听他的，选这么个饭店请你吃饭，光是音乐就吵得人耳朵疼，还一群人乌泱泱地说话，连个包间都没有，都是一群大学生来的地方，净可着小晏乐呵了，来来回回地跑了得有八九趟了，他也不嫌累。”  
兰成笑着说，“我哪有那么讲究，吃着好吃就好，这家店的味道真不错。”  
叶星辰说，“这次不算，下回我请你去吃个雅静的。”  
两人说了会儿话，小晏就拿着满满一托盘的小点心回来了，还给兰成和叶星辰也捎带了两杯饮料。  
叶星辰说，“小晏，你知道你拿这么多零食和饮料是要额外付钱的吗？”  
小晏瞬间瞪大了眼睛，难以置信，“可是他们说这些都是免费的呀！”  
叶星辰与兰成对视一眼，兰成无可奈何地摇头微笑。  
叶星辰从他的盘子里拿了个樱桃芝士切角，边吃边说，“免费的，但是人家说不限量了吗？”  
小晏思考了一会儿，难过地低下头，“没有说……那我拿了这么多，要多付很多钱嘛？”他看着盘子里小点心，觉得自己太贪婪了！  
叶星辰点头，“是啊！”他用筷子夹沙拉里的虾仁吃，还不忘补刀，“就这个沙拉，都是论克算钱的，”他顺手拿了块香橙布丁给兰成，“还有这个，跟外面蛋糕店里一个价钱。”  
小晏扳着手指头数自己拿了多少东西，算到最后，他很艰难地指了指沙拉，问叶星辰，“这个……真的是按克来算嘛？”  
叶星辰理所当然地说，“对啊，沙拉都是按克卖的，像这种芒果虾仁的一克差不多十几块吧，”然后有点幸灾乐祸地看着小晏惊呆了的表情，“怎么样？是不是发现自己的零花钱不够了？怎么办啊，我和兰成也都没带钱啊！”  
小晏难过地点点头，怎么办呀？明明说好了是自己请客，要花自己的零用钱，可都怪自己贪心不足，以为是免费提供的，就夹了那么多……不过他脑中灵光一闪，想到了一个好主意，他对叶星辰说，“二哥，我可以在这里刷盘子把差的钱补上！”  
“咳咳——”叶星辰差点被嘴里的菜呛到，他咽下去后开始狂笑。  
小晏不明所以地看着他。  
兰成看不下去了，说，“小晏，你二哥逗你呢，这些就是免费不限量供应的，拿多少都可以的，不用补钱。”  
小晏在短时间内经历了内心巨大的波动，让他难以接受地呆住了。  
叶星辰说，“不过你也拿太多了，待会儿结账的时候要和收银员说，然后我们要给小费，当作你多拿出平均标准的费用，不然人人都像你这样拿，人家饭店还要不要盈利了？”  
这样的说法，小晏可以理解，他乖乖地点头说好，然后摸了摸自己的小钱包，释然地想，这样的话，钱就带够了！  
吃完饭，叶星辰陪小晏去结账，饭店肯定不会要他们多付出来的钱，而且是新开张的店，也需要打出好名声来。  
可小晏很坚持，最后付了百分之二十的小费。  
付完款，小晏的钱包里仅剩两张十块钱和几个钢镚，叶星辰揉了揉他的头发，从口袋里抽出五张百元钞票，说，“小晏今天很懂事，二哥决定奖励你额外的零花钱！”  
小晏开心地收下了钱，然后后知后觉地意识到一个问题，“二哥……你不是说你没带钱嘛……”  
叶星辰和不走心地哦了声，说，“怎么？你敢管我？”  
小晏怂唧唧地垂下头，“不敢……”  
兰成在饭店门口等他们，叶星辰问他车停到哪里了？  
兰成说了停车场的名字。  
叶星辰说，“那走吧，我们的也停那附近了，一起去取吧。”  
兰成说好。  
小晏一直很开心地绕着兰成前后左右地走，跟兰成搭话，像只想要讨主人欢心的小猫咪。  
叶星辰说，“兰成，怎么我们每次见面，你都看着很疲惫的样子？是没睡好吗？要是总失眠的话，也得吃点药。”  
小晏点头，他刚刚在饭店就注意到兰成的黑眼圈有些重，但是他每次想问都被叶星辰打断，几次过后他就忘记自己想说什么了。  
兰成说，“不是失眠，本来睡得好好的，昨晚有个陌生人在凌晨三点多给我打电话，我起来接，可对面并没说话，我等了两分钟，他就挂断了。”  
小晏哇了声，点评道，“这人真讨厌！大半夜给人打电话，还不说话，真不礼貌！”  
叶星辰说，“大概是打错了，或者是睡着的时候误触了，不然也不会不说话。”  
兰成表示赞同，“我也这样想，可接完电话，就再也睡不着了，就起来看了会儿书。”  
叶星辰说，“原来如此，只要你睡得好就行，别把自己身体不当回事，保重身体比什么都重要。”  
小晏也抢着说，“兰先生要注意保重身体！”  
叶星辰拍他的脑袋，“我说一句，你学一句？你个小复读机。”  
兰成看着他们兄弟俩玩闹，十分羡慕。  
—————昨夜凌晨四点三十七分。  
贺铖从卧室出来，去厨房的冰箱的冷藏室里取出瓶矿泉水，拧开盖子后直接往嘴里灌了几大口。  
他失眠了，这是他来说是很少见的事。  
冰凉的水刺激着他的食道，一路凉到了胃里，他盯着冰箱里那盒精致的抹茶慕斯蛋糕看了半天，最后还是没有把它拿出来，而是把矿泉水瓶放回去后关上了冰箱门。  
兰成最爱吃这样口感甜滋滋的，卖相又精美的小糕点，这还是贺铖在他离开后才知道的，因为负责跟踪他的人说兰成几乎每天下班都会去买点心。  
他俩同居都快一年了，兰成天天都会去的地方，天天都会买的东西，他居然完全不了解。  
是啊，就像兰成说的，自己从没有在乎过他的感受，自然也就没有关心过他这个人，连带着他的一切。  
贺铖忽然就很烦躁，没来由地觉得闹心，要是兰成还在，他也许会选择用泄欲的方式来把这种躁动不安的情绪发泄出来，可现在兰成不在，空旷的屋子里只有他一个人，他不知道该怎么办了。  
贺铖觉得自己也许可以像野狼一样，站在院子里吼两声。  
——其实不一定就非得是他，不是么？贺铖如是想。  
只要自己想要，愿意爬他床的人有的是，从前是这样，现在也仍然是这样。  
他那天只让Cade在家里住了一晚，第二天一早上班就顺带把人送回林桡的会所了，毕竟留着他也没什么意思，自己根本不想肏他。  
想到这里，贺铖脸色阴沉下来，其实是他对着Cade硬不起来。  
那晚他要求Cade穿上兰成的衬衫自慰，Cade跟兰成长相很相近，眉眼里又带着缠绵媚意，动作上也放得开，怎么看都比兰成要强，可对着那么活色生香的景象，他却半分性致也提不起来，胯下那根东西就跟沉睡了一样，连点反应都没有。  
贺铖心烦意乱，眸色也愈发深暗，他打开通讯录，想给会所打电话叫个人过来，给他口交也行，他迫切地需要宣泄自己的欲望。  
他手机里记录了很多人的电话，他一时间大脑发空，想不起来那家会所叫什么了，只能从字母A开始往下翻，划到L时，他的手指停住了，悬在屏幕上方。  
他看到了兰成的名字。  
鬼使神差地，他按下了拨出键。  
他的手机号是新的，兰成不知道是他，一定会接的。  
兰成的手机没有通话彩铃，只是寻常的嘟嘟声。  
贺铖屏住呼吸，数着屏幕上兰成名字下面的秒数。  
00:25“喂？您好，请问是哪位？”  
兰成略微有些沉闷沙哑的声音缓慢响起。  
贺铖没有说话，呼吸却重了几分。  
兰成睡得正好，却被手机铃声吵醒，虽然是陌生的电话号码，但他还是接了起来，同贺铖料想的一样。  
“您好？请问还在吗？”兰成的教养很好，即使是对这样一个三更半夜给他打电话，接通后又沉默不语的不礼貌的人，他的耐心也不会减少分毫。  
手机听筒里传来一阵衣物摩擦的轻微声响，和兰成平稳的呼吸声。  
他应该是坐了起来，等着电话对面的人回答，并没有挂掉电话。  
贺铖只是听着他的声音就难以自持地硬了，他阖上双眼，在黑暗中慢慢后退，后背靠到墙壁上，把手顺着睡裤宽松的裤腰伸进去，握住自己的性器开始缓缓揉弄。  
他知道不能发出太大的喘息声，不然兰成会听出来的，以后就再也不会接这个电话了。  
贺铖手下套弄的速度越来越快，他硬得发疼发胀，从顶端处不断溢出的前液把内裤都弄湿了一块，就差一点就要出来了，他希望兰成可以再说一句话。  
02:34两分钟过去，听到兰成很轻地恩了声，尾音是上调的，他应该是有些疑惑，于是又问了一遍，“您好？我是兰成，请问您找我有什么事情吗？”  
贺铖极力降低自己呼吸的声音，性器抽动着，从铃口喷射出来几大股粘稠的浓精，黏在他的手上。  
与此同时，他挂掉了电话。  
贺铖活了三十二年，自从青春期开始后，他就没有一次泄过这么快，他甚至觉得有些好笑，两分钟，像早泄一样。  
紧张又压抑的高潮过后，他忽然就感到好累，像是自己浑身的力气都被卸得干干净净，他把手从裤子里拿出来，垂在身畔，靠在墙上靠着大口地喘气，等气息渐平，他去洗手间挤了洗手液，把两只手都彻彻底底地洗干净，直到闻不到一丁点儿精液的腥苦味道。  
他走到客厅，从茶几底下摸了盒烟，烟还是新的，没拆封，他撕开外面的塑料包装膜，抽了根烟出来，点燃后夹在食中两指之间，却没有吸。  
包裹在外面的烟纸被一点点灼烧掉，只余下中间圆柱形状的烟灰。  
贺铖动了下手指，烟灰掉落下来，烟烧到了他的手指，他骂了句，“操！”


End file.
